Tokyo Ghoul Pulse
by The CCG's Deathbringer
Summary: Years ago, the events of Ken Kaneki's rise in the CCG caused the ghouls to retreat back into the night. Now Aogiri is back, and Kaneki is locked deep within Cochlea, however, a new investigator has risen from the shadows of his past to become one of the CCG's elite. Can Auron Tanderus be the one to bring down Aogiri and the One Eyed Owl? Or will Aogiri itself tear Tokyo apart?...
1. Chapter 1 - The Aogiri Extermination

Auron crouches on one knee, looking down at the Aogiri Tree gathering in the street below. He scrunches his nose at an acrid smell in the breeze. To his left, Associate Special Class Kira and First Class Hado are preparing their Quinque. To his right, Special Class Nora and Rank 1 Fukura approach silently. This was an important op. No one doubted it in the slightest. Some of the less faithful CCG Investigators had condemned the decision to initiate a direct attack on one of Aogiri's generals "foolish and bashful", however, Commander Washuu had gone against the political grain and given Arimas suggestion the green light.

"Special Class Tanderus? Are we ready to go?" Auron looks over at Special Class Noro, adjusting his glasses. "The time isn't right. We have yet to actually see Naki present himself. Only when we lay eyes on an S Rated Ghoul or higher do we have permission to commence the extermination…" His eyes narrow into their usual cynical appearance. Noro sighs. "If you think it's best then fine. We wait". Special Class Investigator Noro Schneider was one of the most outstanding Investigators to have risen to his rank. He was held in high esteem by the CCG Board of Commanders, and was very popular among all others below him in rank.

Auron let loose an ironic grin. _The exact opposite of my standing in the CCG._ While people certainly viewed Auron with great respect and even awe, not many individuals actually expressed the wish to be close to him. Apart from being respected, he was also envied and feared. Years ago, the CCG's top brass had publicly spoken their wish to raise an Investigator to surpass Kishou Arima. Auron was that Investigator. He instinctively reaches down to grasp the hilt of Reiyuza, his Quinque. Auron had gained this weapon by defeating the One Eyed Owl in combat, Acquisitioning Etos Kakuja for the CCG. That being said, Reiyuza was the only SSS Quinque in existence, giving Auron an edge in any combat situation.

Auron shakes his head to clear his thoughts. He could now see the S Rated Ghoul Naki strolling into the centre of the gathering. It was time to begin the operation. "Noro, give the signal". Noro nods, and raises his hand to the air, miming a thumbs up. Any scout that could see him were now notifying their respective squads to start the attack. "This is the first time I've been on a mission with the infamous Special Class Auron. I hope you won't disappoint". Noro jumps down into a nearby alleyway. "Hmph. I shouldn't think so". At a hand signal from Auron, Associate Special Class Kira and First Class Hado follow him to the edge of the rooftop. Kira nods at him, then motions to Hado and they both leap down onto the street.

Several Aogiri Tree Ghouls turn to behold the two Investigators as they release their Quinque. Naki looks around to see two Ghoul Investigators and grins. "Kill them. There're only two and their Quinque are only A Rated at best…" At his command, the Ghouls release their Kagune and lunge in a coordinated attack on the Doves. Kira releases his S Rated Bikkaku Quinque and slams it down, crushing 5 ghouls in the process. Hado also releases his A Rated Koukaku Quinque and begins slicing the attackers to pieces. Suddenly, a group of 8 Investigators lands on the Ghouls behind Naki. Special Class Noro had arrived.

"Shit! Men, focus on the Doves at the rear! I know that guy. He's a Special Class". He releases his own Kagune and locks into combat with Noro. Auron crouches on the edge, watching as the Investigators slowly push the Aogiri Ghouls inward, surrounding them. Just as it looked as if they were done for, Naki fires a flare gun, its red smoke spiralling into the air. A shout can be heard from afar as at least 100 Ghouls fall from the sky, initiating combat with the 8 Doves. As the ghouls surrounding Naki gradually regain ground, A cloaked figure slams into the pavement next to Naki, knocking the ghoul to his knees. As the fallen figure rises, his hood falls back to reveal a hideously pale and scarred visage. Auron raises an eyebrow. This was another of Aogiri's Generals, the SS~ rated ghoul known simply as Owl.

"Damn. I didn't see this coming.. I'd better step in before the entire op goes up in flames". He gets to his feet, tensing, then leaping high into the air, overcoat fluttering around him and giving off the appearance of a ghost. Auron lands lightly next to Noro as both Naki and Owl turn towards the newcomer. Nakis eyes widen, while Owl just cocks his head to the side. Noro wipes his sweating brow. "Thank heavens. Now I can leave…" The Aogiri Ghouls start in surprise as he and the other Investigators do just that. They retreat to the far end of the street as Auron turns to look at the Ghouls. Naki scowls. "Well? What are you doing? It's just one dove. Kill him!" The ghouls give a battle cry as roughly 20 ghouls all rush at him at once, Kagune swinging. Auron clicks a button on his sheath, and Reiyuza flies up into his awaiting hand.

He spins around, slicing the heads off the first 6 ghouls, crouches, and then skewers another 4 ghouls with a sword thrust. Flicking the blood from his blade, the attacking ghouls falter, recoiling in fear. Auron uses this chance to lunge at them with incredible speed, converting his Quinque from sword form to rifle form. Pulling the trigger, Auron releases a shower of razor sharp crystals that tear through the remaining attackers. As corpses fall around his feet, Auron looks up at Naki and Owl. Nakis mouth is hanging open. "Wh…Who are you?" Auron adjust his glasses again, walking slowly forward. "Me? I am Special Class Auron Tanderus… Or if you prefer, your saviour". Naki looks puzzled. "My saviour?" Auron smiles mirthlessly. "Yes. Your only salvation is through death…"

Owl steps in front of Naki, pointing a disfigured finger towards the Special Class. "I have heard of this one… He's the Investigator that killed Eto and Reiyuza that night 7 years ago..." He looks at Aurons Quinque. "So that must be the weapon you made out of the One Eyed Owls Kakuja? Impressive feat. The only SSS Rated Quinque and the only Dove to have ever slain an SSS Rated Ghoul... I'm going to enjoy taking you apart…" Naki recoils in shock. "Owl no! There's no way we could defeat someone like him". Owl scowls. "Who said there was a "we"? I will fight him alone. I don't need you…"

As soon as he says this, Owl backflips into the air, plunging towards Auron. In turn, Auron raises Reiyuza and deflects the ghouls attack. As Owl falls backwards, Auron lunges forward, slicing Owls left arm cleanly from his torso. The Ghouls eyes widen, then he lands, his arm slowly regenerating. He growls. "I don't know how you did that. But you're a dead man!" He releases his Kagune and slams it down with full force against Aurons Quinque, but it only ends in the same result. Auron slices both Owls right leg and ear, blood spilling over the pavement.

Owl falls, screeching in pain. As he rolls over and looks at Auron with hateful eyes, his Kagune solidifies, inching over his body in a kind of masked shell. Owl had a Kakuja. "I…. will DEVOUR YOU!" Owl screams as his Kakuja forces Auron to step back a few feet. "I don't plan on being devoured by the likes of the trash that you are…" Auron plunges Reiyuza into Owls Kakuja Armour, levering it away from his body. He then converts the blade into rifle form, sending a spray of shards straight through the ghouls' body. Owl throws his head back, blood spilling from his mouth.

"What…are you?" Owl chokes out as he lays in a spreading pool of his own blood. Auron looks down at the dying ghoul and scowls. "I'm the man that ended your pitiful existence… The pitiful existence of a ghoul that doesn't deserve his rating…" Aurons left eye suddenly turns black, red veins outlining his retina. Owl's eyes widen. "You're a Ghoul? But why?" Auron raises his gloved finger to his lips. "Shhh. Our little secret. Yes I'm a ghoul. A ghoul who happens to hate Aogiri just as much as the CCG does. But..." Aurons eyes close, then open again his eyes back to normal. "That is neither here nor there. It is no business of yours… But. I'll give you a parting hint." He leans in, licking the blood from Owls ear wound and whispering; " _Remember that it was the Reaper that ended your life"._

"Wait. Reaper? Nonono this can't be happening. You were the leader of the Terminus Group. Tanzai Tree. The SSS~ Rated Ghoul "Reaper"!" Auron smiles. "You got me. But our time together is at an end… Fare thee well, Takizawa…" Auron raises Reiyuza, impaling the infamous SS~ Rated Ghoul through the heart, the last vestiges of life draining from his body.

Auron sheathes his Quinque and looks over at Naki, who is cowering on the ground behind a group of surviving ghouls. "Don't worry coward. I'm not going to kill you. Someone needs to live to be able to spread the word of the CCG's might". He smiles as Naki breaks into a sweat. "You…You bastard. What the hell kind of human are you?" He scrambles to his feet as Auron walks towards him, clutching at his wristwatch. As he presses a clasp, a screeching sound gushes forth from the watch, forcing the other Investigators to fall, hands clutched protectively to their ears.

Auron cocks his head and raises his eyes involuntarily to the sky. In the distance, a huge shape is hurtling towards them at incredible speed. Even at this distance Auron can hear what was obviously a ghoul cackling with glee. Naki's sweating face breaks into a grin. "Spread the word? Be careful what you wish for human. The Owl is here to devour you!" Behind Auron, Noro walks warily forward. "Owl? But surely you just killed him?" Auron shakes his head "Not that Owl. He means he just called in their trump card…. The One Eyed Owl…" Noro recoils. "What?! I thought you killed that bastard years ago!" He draws his Quinque, ushering his underlings behind him further. Auron raises his eyebrows. "I knew this would happen. Remember that Aogiri has Doctor Kanou on their side. He can bring just about anything back from the dead…"

Auron's glasses are knocked off as the One Eyed Owl slams down onto street level, sending out a blast that knocks several Investigators off their feet. He leans down to retrieve them, snickering at the sight of the One Eye. "It's been awhile, One Eye". The Owl smiles evilly down at Auron. "Auron my dearest enemy. Oh how I've missed having you around". The ghoul looks towards the man's Quinque "I see that you still use that abomination. Filthy human weapon…"

Auron raises Reiyuza to the moonlight. "Considering I sew this from your dead flesh, I wouldn't be calling this an abomination. Besides, I'm happy that you're still alive….Because now I can kill you all over again!" He leaps up onto the ghouls shoulder, slicing off the tips of her Kakuja spores. "Aghh!" The One Eye flings Aurons body into a nearby wall, clutching her injured shoulder. "You prick. Though… It's good to know that you're still a worthy opponent… and a traitor to your kind…"

At this, Noro blinks. "A traitor to his kind? What is it talking about?" Auron waves him off. "Move. Quickly get far away from here… This isn't going to be pretty". Noro nods and the investigators all retreat into a nearby alleyway. Noro turns back to look at the street behind him. The Owl is getting back onto its feet, snarling at Auron…. Who is sheathing his Quinque and flexing his arms. Noro frowns. What was the Special Class thinking? Fighting a SSS~ Rated Ghoul without a weapon. What happens next causes Noro's mouth to drop in shock. A pulsing, purple limb is working its way out of Aurons back, another 3 budding around his body. "What the hell is happening here?!" Noro steps back. _Auron was a ghoul!?_

Auron cracks his neck to either side before using his Kagune to launch himself into the air, slamming all 4 of his limbs into the One Eye's raised Kagune. "Ahh. So he finally reveals his true colours. Remember that you're a ghoul first and foremost, even with your complex web of disguise and lies you maintain to work with the humans. Even while you have no memory".

Noro's head is swirling with countless questions. Was Auron truly a ghoul? Also, thinking back, Noro remembered hearing Owl call Auron "Reaper" before he died. "I assumed he was talking about the name ghouls knew him by, "The Black Reaper"… But what if he was calling him by his Ghoul Identity?" Noro shakes his head disbelievingly. What investigator hadn't heard of the infamous SSS~ Rated Ghoul known as "Reaper"? That ghoul had dominated the entire north of Tokyo for 10 years, even reputed to have mortally wounded the One Eyed Owl in a vengeful attack. However, Reaper had disappeared on the night the CCG and Aogiri raided his stronghold… And the first time Auron showed up was while he contacted the CCG and fought the One Eyed Owl head on. Noro gasped in revelation. _What if he had lost his memory during the fight? In the years after Auron was accepted into the CCG as a First Class Investigator, he certainly hadn't been as ruthless or cold as he had been recently… So, he'd forgotten his true identity in those years, truly believing himself to be human… But now? Now it looks as if his memories have returned… and he's still bent on taking down Aogiri Tree and the Owl… Maybe he truly is willing to work with humans…_ Noro shook his head. He'll decide what to do about this news later. Even if he was a ghoul, Auron was still going to need to defeat the Owl if any of them were to leave here alive…

Meanwhile, Auron is procedurally slicing off the Owls Kakuja spikes while being beaten into a wall. "Is this it Reaper? Have all these years of you having lost your memories made you soft? Human?" Eto howls in pain as Auron suddenly uses his Rinkakku Limb to pierce a hole straight through her body. He looks at the Owl with dead eyes. "I'll have you know…." He twists his Kagune, making her growl. "My memories are now where they should be… Eto Yoshimura". He uses his Bikkaku tail to prise open her Kakuja shell, pulling her body out. She goes to kick him but he hits her across the back of the head with his Koukaku limb, rendering the infamous SSS~ rated ghoul unconscious.

Auron lowers her body to the pavement, turning to see Noro standing there. Noro frowns at his fellow Special Class. "Care to explain? Why is a ghoul in the CCG? In its highest ranks?" Auron places a gloved finger to his lips. "Shhh. Now is not the time. I only ask that you trust me not to eat you all". He smiles, and Noro shivers. That was the smile of a man who didn't care if he was caught out. If Noro did alert the higher ups as to Auron's true identity, he would simply kill him before he had the chance. Since he regained his memories, that's the kind of person Auron had become. Cold, and ruthlessly logical. He nods. "Fine. But I want an explanation soon". Noro looks down at the still form of the One Eyed Owl. "We'd better call for a containment team…" He shook his head, unable not to smile at the irony of his situation. "A SSS~ rated ghoul taking down another SSS~ for the benefit of the CCG. Please don't begrudge me if I don't fully understand you Auron…" Auron nods, also smiling, and the two investigators walk off towards the nearest CCG Office with The One Eyed Owl in tow…


	2. Chapter 2 - Emergence of the Centipede

News had spread like fire of Auron's battle with first the SS~ Rated "Owl" and the infamous SSS~ Rated "One Eyed Owl". When Auron had walked into Cochlea with Eto Yoshimura slung over his shoulder, asking the officers to detain her in the lowest level of the prison, the warden had asked him; "The lowest level? Are you mistaken Special Class Tanderus? That level has never had any inmates. That's the SSS~ Cell Block". Auron had shown him his prisoner and told him of their battle. The warden had immediately agreed and informed the CCG Commanders of this event. Three weeks later, all Investigators had been summoned to a ceremony to congratulate Auron on his accomplishments. After the predictable commendations and speeches, the crowd had been shocked as the investigator was awarded with a new medal, the Elite White Dragon Wing Award, designed only because of him being the first investigator to "eliminate" two SSS rated ghouls. Even more shocking was when afterwards Commander Washuu took the stage, asking for silence. "Today, one of our most valuable members has set a new standard of investigator. Honestly, for an achievement of this scale, we haven't rewarded him fittingly".

He had looked around the square. "Up until now, the highest attainable rank for an active investigator was Special Class..." Some of the investigators present, including Noro, blinked in shocked awe. "Now however, we Commanders feel that that the title of Special Class is too constricting for this man's ability. So, without further ado, I hereby promote Special Class Auron Tanderus to _Elite Special Class Investigator._ The first and only Investigator of this calibre now has a deserving reward". He takes two rank slides adjourned with the Eagle crest of a Special Class, ringed by a circle of gold stars, and attached them to Aurons shoulder plates.

The crowd went wild. Some spectators filled with optimism for the future of the CCG, others with respect for this man they had always know to be a cut above them all, and others still with envy, for this man who had only been an investigator for 7 years had surpassed even they who had thought themselves on top of the world. Noro was thinking one thing only. _What should I do? This man… this ghoul has just been named the most senior Investigator in the CCG. But… I can't deny the fact that he really is the best investigator the CCG has ever seen…_ Noro frowns at an odd droning sound above him. He squints into the sunlight, a dark spot blotting out the sun. Noro is about to remark on this anomaly when a booming sound is heard from behind them. They all turn around as the CCG world memorial explodes, debris flying outwards, instantly killing dozens of Investigators. As the investigators draw their Quinque, a group of figures can be seen approaching through the dust. They step out into the view of the CCG members, a group of ghouls, some masked and wearing the Aogiri garb, others unmasked, clad in the uniforms of Cochlea inmates. A First Class next to Noro swears. "Shit! It's Aogiri…. And it looks like they busted the Cochlea ghouls too…." Noro's blood turns to ice. "Cochlea? Then…. That means that the One Eyed Owl is free again... And so are all those other SS~ Rated Ghouls…." He wipes his now sweating brow. _Multiple Special Class Investigators were usually needed to take down just one SS rated ghoul… There had to have been almost 170 in Cochlea…_ He looks over to the centre of their ranks. Aogiri Tree's Generals… Tatari, Naki, Black Rabbit and Fuegechi. At their head stood Eto Yoshimura, the One Eyed Owl, now dressed in her usual bandaged attire.

Noro now sees another figure directly beside the Owl. Black hair shot with streaks of white, spectacles, and dressed similarly to Auron. Noro steps back. "No… Not Centipede…" Centipede, also known as "Eyepatch", Haise Sasaki and Ken Kaneki, had a long and complex history… He had begun as an artificially created One Eyed Ghoul. A victim of Dr Kanou's twisted work. But, at some point, he had been captured by Aogiri Tree and tortured, turning him cold and ruthless as a result. In the following years, he had been defeated at the hands of Kishou Arima, and brought under the CCG's wing as an Investigator, having lost his memories, just like Auron had. Haise Sasaki had gone at one point, replaced once again by his real persona, Ken Kaneki, who stayed with the CCG, even going as far as to be promoted to Associate Special Class. Some years later he had gone rouge, and had been given a SSS~ rating for the fact that he had managed to so deeply infiltrate the CCG. Also because he was able to fight toe to toe with the One Eyed Owl, even mortally wounding her.

Apparently now he had been freed by Aogiri today, and decided to join his former enemies to take out his other enemies. Us… As Noro watches in growing dread, Eto leans in towards Kaneki and whispers something in his ear. He nods, cracking his fingers in that way that had always made Noro nauseous since he was a Rank 2, and leaps nimbly into the air, landing on the stage directly in front of Auron. Auron in turn raises an eyebrow. "I'm honoured… truly. To be approached by the legendary SSS~ Ghoul… Kaneki…" Kaneki frowns, removing his own spectacles, throwing to the ground, and crushing them underfoot. "Not nearly as legendary as you it would seem. _Black_ Reaper" He smiles, unintentionally mimicking his own infamous ghoul mask. He cracks his fingers again. "The Owl seems to think of you as an unwilling, if not valuable, asset. Will you come quietly Auron Tanderus?"

Auron chuckles and shakes his head, looking at his Quinque, then discarding the thought of using it, he throws it behind him towards Noro. As Noro catches the sheathed blade, Auron removes his own spectacles, sliding them into his pocket. "I'm afraid I cannot comply with your request, ghoul". He looks around at the Investigators holding back the ghouls. "As you can see, I'm not the man I once was… I'm your enemy, Ken Kaneki". Kaneki sighs. "Somehow I knew that you'd say something like that". He smiles. "But, no matter what bullshit you spout and preach about redemption, I will always know your true motives".

As he says this, he violently twists to the side to avoid the RC poisoned knife that Auron had thrown, watching as it slams into the wall behind him. "Tsk. That was just rude Auron…" "I've heard enough, Centipede. Leave now or this day will be your last, trash". He quickly brings out his Kagune, flexing all 4 limbs at once. Kaneki raises an eyebrow at the sight of the man's Kagune. "4 limbs? And each a different type too. You truly are a pedigree pure blooded ghoul aren't you?" He looks around at the shocked doves around them. Whispers of _He's a ghoul? Traitor! And what's going on?_ were spreading like a wildfire. "It looks like your colleagues mightn't so easily accept your true nature as you thought…" He brings out his own Rinkaku Kagune, shaping one of his limbs into a hand, lunging for Auron's throat, another in the shape of gaping jaws. Auron jumps out of the line of fire, using his Koukaku as a blade to slice off Kaneki's limbs. As they regenerate, the one eyed ghoul cocks his head. "Damn, you really are another one of those men. Like me, you groomed yourself to surpass Arima Kishou, though for very different reasons…" He lashes out with his Kagune, slicing a wound across Auron's right shoulder and drawing blood. Auron lands lightly on his feet, examining the wound is it near instantly heals over.

"Commendable skills you have Ken Kaneki. I wouldn't be lying when I say that you truly are the first person to have wounded me since I became an Investigator". Kaneki laughs. "It's appreciated. But you… Instant Regeneration? I'd never have thought it…." He raises his eyes to look into Auron's. "That your ability had risen so far above my own…" He is cut off mid-sentence as Auron impales him with all 4 of his Kagune limbs. Blood dribbles from his mouth as Auron's Kagune retract, and he drops to the ground. Auron looks down with sad eyes at the famous One Eyed Ghoul. "I know what this was. It was a rite of passage. The passing over of the baton of legend…" He bows. "Thankyou…. I won't disappoint you I'm sure. This wound won't kill you, but you won't be able to move for a while, so stay still and pretend to be dead".

He gets back up, looking around at the faces of his comrades. "I'm sure you all have a lot of questions…" One Special Class Investigator, his name was Erwin Dorman, spoke out above the others. "Yeah I have I question. Why is a _ghoul_ wearing the uniform of an investigator? What the fuck are you playing at? Why shouldn't I kill you where you stand?" Auron opens his mouth to answer when Commander Washuu places a hand over Dorman's chest. "Why shouldn't we kill him? Because…" He looks at Auron. "To be honest, I don't think any of us here could lay a finger on him… And besides, look at this scene. Auron has just eliminated a third SSS~ Rated ghoul in defence of the CCG…" He walks up to face Auron. "I truly don't know what your motives are, but clearly both your goal and that of the CCG cooperate to a certain degree, otherwise you wouldn't have joined our ranks, being a ghoul after all".

Auron nods. "Yes… I aim to bring down the Aogiri Tree, just as you humans do… Besides". He grins ironically, "I've been trying to raise the bar for you humans to achieve greater success". He retracts his Kagune, picking up his spectacles from the ground and dusting them off. "Is it so wrong that a ghoul decides to work alongside humans? Be realistic. The CCG greatly benefits from my battle prowess". Commander Washuu nods thoughtfully. "The CCG employing a ghoul to fight the ghouls? It's rather poetic isn't it?" He looks at Auron, then walks to him and shakes his hand. "I hope we can continue to work together Auron…. So I'm using my authority as a Commander to promote you to Commander…" The spectators gasp. "You will be the CCG's Battle Commander, the executive in charge of promotion and the mobilisation of CCG Operations".

The crowd gasps, and even Auron raises an eyebrow. "Are you really willing to make such a drastic change to the CCG as this? Letting a ghoul lead you?" Washuu nods. "I believe that I can trust you to act in our best interests Auron… Please live up to my expectations". Auron turns around, facing the remaining Aogiri ghouls and Eto Yoshimura. "Well? Aogiri Tree has lost the day. Aren't you going to retreat back into the night?" Eto scowls at the man, showing officially that even the One Eyed Owl feared the Ghoul turned Investigator. "Fine. I'll give you this victory for now…" She looks down at the still form of Kaneki. "What are you going to do with him? You aren't going to take my Kaneki from me are you?"

Kaneki suddenly gets up onto his feet, his wounds completely healed. "I'm not going to join Aogiri Eto, not ever. I didn't back then and I'm not going to now". He walks over to Aurons side and grins at him. "The baton of legend has passed from me, but I can still play my own role". He turns to the newly promoted Commander. "Will you accept my reenlistment into the CCG?" Auron's face is thoughtful, then returns to its usual calm demeanour. "I am hereby reinstating Ken Kaneki as a member of the CCG, and furthermore, am promoting both him…" He looks towards the rear of the crowd, where Arima is watching the spectacle. "And Kishou Arima to Elite Special Class Investigators, to become part of my new personal Elite Squad, S4". Arima walks forward, bowing respectfully towards his new superior.

Auron bows towards Washuu, then to the other Investigators. "This meeting is now officially adjourned". He looks over at Eto and her generals. "That means you too. Leave this place or die…" He draws both his Quinque, Reiyuza, and his Kagune. Arima draws his own Ixa and Kaneki likewise summons his Kagune. Eto scowls, then turns on her heel, leaving the courtyard. Ayato looks at Kaneki, the ghoul who he had in many ways come to respect as a crusader for his kind, then also turns away in disgust. Hinami gazes at the man she thought of as her older brother and mentor, then at the fearsome man who had ghosted his footsteps, and gone on to defeat him with such ease. She turns away before anyone see's the tears running down her cheek…

It had been 3 months since Auron had become a Commander and formed the Elite Squad. In that time, he had overseen several operations against Aogiri's forces, and even had another run in with the elusive ghoul organization, V. Currently, He, Kaneki and Arima were strolling down a quiet street, stopping outside a small coffee shop named :RE. Auron looks down at Kaneki. "This must be nostalgic for you". Kaneki shrugs. "Many things have happened since those days. I'm not the same ghoul I once was…" Arima opens the door, holding it open and gesturing the two of them inside. As they all sit down at a table, an attractive blue haired woman appears behind the counter. Seeing the investigators, she shivers, then walks over to serve them.

First she see's Kaneki, and her eyes widen then turn sad. She still thought he was Haise Sasaki. Then she spots Arima behind him, and she stops moving entirely, frozen in fear of seeing the CCG's White Reaper in her store. Auron leans over and pats her on the shoulder. "Excuse me miss? I'd like a drink if you may. Milk and two sugars please. Touka looks over at Auron and frowns. She didn't know this Investigator. But he must be high up, considering his present company. Kaneki had been an Associate Special Class if she remembered correctly, and everyone knew Arima was a Special Class. She nods and goes into the kitchen, returning with three coffees for the men. As she sets the drinks down, Auron reaches into his pocket and pulls out his CCG ID. Arima and Kaneki do the same. "Ma'am, if we may ask you some questions?" Touka reads the ID's before her. _Commander Auron Tanderus, Elite Division._ Next she scans the other ID's. _Elite Special Class Kishou Arima, Elite Division, Elite Special Class Ken Kaneki, Elite Division._ She frowns, then looks at Kaneki. "Your name is listed as Kaneki?" Kaneki nods. "Yes Touka… It's me". She gasps, then covers her mouth. Auron looks at her. "This store…. It's run by ghouls is it not?" Touka's eyes widen, and she stumbles back, only to be caught mid-air by Kaneki's Kagune limb.

Auron stands up and offers a hand, his eyes turning black as night. "Please Miss Kiroshima, calm down". He smiles, his eyes returning to normal. "I tend to refrain from killing my own kind if they don't deserve it… I'm sure Kaneki feels the same, and I at least think Arima doesn't kill innocent women". Touka nods warily, then stands up on her own. "Who are you? And why are men such as you in the same room? Let alone the CCG…" Auron shrugs. "I have a complicated history you see. But I've been working with the humans for many years now, so I don't see why I should stop now…" Touka frowns. Kaneki pats her on the back. "Don't worry about it. Auron has history that makes even my head hurt". He grins in an oddly cheerful way, his eyes squinting at the same time behind his spectacles. "Kaneki I… You've changed since that time. You seem calmer and… warmer". The Elite Special Class twists his expression. "You mean I don't break down and start screaming anymore? Yeah, Touka, I'm a different man than I was as a youth". He pulls a chair out for Touka, gesturing towards it with his Kagune limb. "So, Touka. Now that the pleasantries have been exchanged, can we get into the crux of the matter?"

She looks at this man who was allegedly Kaneki's superior. _His ID pins him as one of the CCG's Executives. A Commander. So what's someone like him doing here?_ As she nods silently, Auron takes out a piece of paper from the inside of his black coat. On it were a list of names of well-known ghouls from within the 17th Ward. "You want me to tell you if I know any of them?" Auron smiles appreciatively. "You're indeed mentally agile Miss Kiroshima. Yes. I'm currently investigating a lead on a missing ghoul from the 17th Ward that may provide valuable intelligence for us…" She nods, then scans over the names and faces. It made sense. She and her brother Ayato had survived on the streets of the 16th Ward, just a few blocks away, for many years before. She sees a name at the top of the list. Next to several portrait photos the name was written in bold, red ink. "Reaper" SSS~ Status: Unknown. Touka gasps, then looks up at Aurons face, comparing the most recent photo to that of the Investigator in front of her. "You're the SSS~ Rated "Reaper"?"

Auron nods. "Don't fuss too much over that. The CCG already know of my identity as a ghoul. I have…. Gained their trust through my actions. Please, keep looking". She goes back to reading the list. She suddenly spots a familiar name. "This one". She points to a photo of a young looking white haired male, his mask strangely reminding her of Kaneki's old Eyepatch mask. Auron leaned over, then nods. "Dusk. An S~ Rated Ghoul who was a part of the Timekeeper Siblings of the 17th Ward". Touka nods also. "I remember meeting him when he was protecting his siblings from s group of Doves. He nodded to me, telling me to forget what I saw. I never saw him after that. He disappeared around the time that Reaper..." She corrects herself " _You_ became active". She stands up, crossing her arms. "But I don't know why you want to know about him. What does he have to do with you?" Auron avoids the question. "Did you happen to know the name of his parents? I heard they died when the siblings were young".

Touka raises an eyebrow. "I think so… The other most noteworthy ghouls in the 17th Ward before him was the Eclipse Ghouls. They were the leaders of the Tanzai Tree, Toshiro and Izanta. I can't remember their last names… Sorry but-". She is cut off as Auron holds up a hand for silence. "Their surname was Tanderus…" Touka looks intently at him. "But that's your…. Name…" He nods. "Yes. That young ghoul back then was me. I'm sorry about this. But I had truly forgotten the names of my parents. That's all I needed to know. Thank you Miss Kiroshima". All three men stand up to leave, Arima bows to Touka. "Thank you for your time". She nods in bewildered thanks. As Auron stops at the door, he calls out; "I'm afraid we'll be very busy in the next few weeks, but I'll let Kaneki call by every now and again. Good day, Miss Kirishima". Kaneki winks at her as the door shuts behind him…


	3. Chapter 3 - The 17th Ward Investigation

The frigid, Northern Tokyo breeze lashed across the streetscape as a group of men dressed in CCG uniform stopped outside of a modern looking office building. This was the CCG Centre for the 17th Ward and Auron's Elite Squad were about to meet up with Special Class Noro to discuss the next phase of their investigation. Auron asks Arima to ring the buzzer. As he does so, a robotic voice requests verbal authentication.

Arima leans forward. "Elite Special Class Kishou Arima, Official Investigation". On the other end of the receiving line, First Class Ginkei Urie starts in surprise as he hears the voice of the CCG's White Reaper. He hurriedly authenticates it, only barely making it back to the receiver to hear the next Investigator speak. "Ken Kaneki, Elite Special Class Investigator, Official Investigation". Urie stops dead in his tracks. He knew that voice, it was a voice even after 9 years he envied. He sits back in his desk chair as his whole body goes slack. That was the voice of his old mentor, Haise Sasaki. The Associate Special Class Investigator who had gone on to abandon his former allies, turning cold, going rouge, and being imprisoned in Cochlea where he belonged. _So why was he here? As an Elite Investigator no less._

Urie grudgingly authenticates his source of envy's ID, frowning at the name he used. Ken Kaneki? Just as he is finishing off the confirmation, one last voice is picked up on the receiver. A rich, cold voice that sends a shiver through Urie's spine. "Auron Tanderus, Commander, Official Investigation". Urie jumps up and hastily confirms the last ID. Urie knew of Auron Tanderus. All Investigators did. He was the man who had surpassed the untarnished record of Arima Kishou, the man who had defeated the One Eyed Owl twice, and had only months ago defeated the SSS~ Rated Ghoul "Centipede" outside the very doors of the CCG HQ.

Urie respected this man. Though, there had been rumours around the office of the new Commander actually being the SSS~ Rated Ghoul known as "Reaper"…. He rushes out of the office and runs into Special Class Noro as he heads in the same direction. "Good evening Urie. Why the rush?" Urie informs his superior of the three investigators who were at that moment walking into the front lobby. Noro's eyebrow rises in question. "Commander Tanderus is here with his Elite Squad? Why?" Urie shrugs as they both walk out into the lobby. Auron, Arima and Kaneki turn to face the newcomers as Noro walks forward to bow before Auron. "Commander. Welcome to the 17th Ward. How may we help you?" Auron shakes his former comrade's hand lightly. "Noro my friend. I always wondered where you were reassigned to after the incident at HQ. It looks like you've really increased the standard around here. Last time I went through the 17th Ward this place was a mess".

Noro smiles. Genuinely glad to see the man again. "Well, before I was assigned leadership of this ward, it was First Class Urie here that had been running the place. He's the one you should thank". Auron turns, as if only noticing the younger man now. "It's good to meet you, First Class Urie". Urie bows respectfully. From the corner of his eye, he sees Kaneki adjusting his spectacles. The man's appearance hadn't changed too much from before he was sent to Cochlea. Auron addresses Noro again. "Could we speak in private? I have matters which I wish to discuss privately". Noro turns towards the hallway. "Of course sir. Right this way". Auron calls out to his associates as he walks off with Noro; "You two stay here while I'm gone. Maybe you and the First Class here can swap stories?"

Kaneki scowls at Aurons retreating back. "Asshole. He knows the way Urie feels about me…" He and Arima sit down on one of the couches, Urie taking a seat opposite the two men. It was Arima who actually broke the silence. "First Class Urie. I assume you've met the Elite Special Class here?" Urie nods, facing Kaneki. "So… You've changed your name". Kaneki removes his spectacles and places them in his pocket. "Urie. I'm sorry for the necessary deception I strung upon the QS Squad, but Ken Kaneki _is_ my real name". He jerks a gloved thumb towards Arima "Arima was the one to give me the name Sasaki when I lost my memories…." Urie shrugs. "Ok… But how many other names have you been hiding from us? I already know you're a ghoul…"

Kaneki also shrugs. "Would you like them in order? Well here goes. I've gone by many names. Ken Kaneki, Eyepatch, Centipede, Haise Sasaki, and the Black Reaper. A name which now that I'm an Investigator again am still known by to this day". Urie nods. He _did_ understand Kaneki's reasoning for his past deceptions…. But still, Urie had always envied his power and apparent ease of rising in the CCG's ranks. "What about your boss? The Commander?" Kaneki is the one to answer him of course. Arima rarely said much to people he didn't know personally. "Who, Auron? Well… He's an enigma. He's actually very much like I was back in the day…. Let's get this out of the way. Auron is, or was, a SSS~ Rated Ghoul known as "Reaper". After his life as a ghoul went up in smoke, he joined the CCG, and because of his mighty accomplishments he's now a Commander".

Urie blinks. "Well… That's a hell of a lot of information to process…" "Then don't. Just go with it". Kaneki smiles at his former subordinate. Urie can't help smiling back. Kaneki's smile was infectious. Like a deadly fly trap. "So… What _are_ you doing here? The 17th Ward is one of the quieter northern wards". Kaneki spreads his arms. "We don't know. Auron is looking into a lead to his parent's old ghoul faction, and officially we're here investigating possible Aogiri activity in this area. Yes, the 17th Ward is quiet. But that makes it all the more likely for Aogiri to target it. It's a direct gateway into the inner wards so of course this might be a target for conquest". Urie frowns. "Maybe I can help". Kaneki pats him on the shoulder somewhat sardonically. "That's not my decision to make. Anything to do with the Elite Squad is wholly decided by Commander Auron".

Urie leans back on the sofa. "The Elite Squad huh? The CCG's Black and White Reapers led by a Commander… What's Auron known as? I know all famous Investigators are known as something morbid…" Kaneki lowers his eyes and dons his spectacles once more. Arima stands up, seeing Auron and Noro returning down the hallway. "Commander Auron is known as the CCG's Deathbringer…" He offers no more explanation as he begins wiping his own spectacles with a glass cloth. As the two Investigators come back into the room, Kaneki stands and raises a hand in greeting. "Hail Fuhrer" He remarks cynically. Auron rolls his eyes. "Shut it Ken". He looks around at the other investigators. "Special Class Noro and I have been discussing recent Aogiri sightings in the area. It seems that some of Noro's patrols have spotted Aogiri members lurking around several vicinities in this ward. Through further observation, we have narrowed our efforts down to 3 different locations. First, the old local Police Station in the southeast suburb of Illowa. The Aogiri Tree ghouls seen there were moving in and out of that building, which leads me to suspect a base of operations". Arima shakes his head. "No". He pulls out a roll up map of Northern Tokyo, using a red marker to circle the 17th Ward.

"Illowa is here, in the southeast corner of the ward. It's the closest place to the inner wards a ghoul can be in the 17th. Why would they stake their command centre so close to "enemy lines"?" Auron nods, impressed. "So what do you think it is Arima?" The Elite Investigator flicks a strand of hair from his face. "I believe it to be some sort of reconnaissance outpost. A relay station for any Aogiri ghouls within the inner wards". Auron rubs his chin thoughtfully, acting, and failing, is if he hadn't thought of that possibility himself. "I'm actually impressed you saw that. Yes. I also think it to be a relay station, which makes it a target for our investigation". He takes the marker from Arimas hand, then marks an X towards the center north of the ward. "Second location. This supermarket in North Shinzaryu is what I suspect to be a staging point for Aogiri forces that are going to be moving south from the 19th and 21st Wards. We need to scout out the area, see if we can loosen their hold on this ward".

He now moves his finger down to a spot on the southwest canal area, bordering the 14th Ward. "Finally, this is a CCG Security Feed Tower. Several Aogiri ghouls were seen attaching unknown electronic devices to the tower at night. "This leads us to assume that they may have been attempting to disable or tamper with the footage, meaning that Aogiri Tree is going to be launching a large scale operation of their own soon. And this is the battleground they've chosen…" He looks around at the faces staring at him. "Any questions so far?" Urie raises a hand. "This sounds like it's a bigger deal than you're telling us…" He looks at the Commander with dead eyes. When do you need a scout?" Aurons eyes light up in gleeful pleasure. This was the kind of man who would be perfect for his squad. He walks around the coffee table to stand over the First Class. He leans in closer, their noses basically touching. "Well First Class Urie. I need any man I can get… But. Are you willing to abandon your humanity?" Urie frowns. Abandon his humanity? What did the Commander mean?

He looks around at the faces of the Elite Squad. All of them looked to human…. But Urie now knew that both Kaneki and Auron were ghouls… He looks over to Arima, whose left eye suddenly turned black, an Ukkaku Kagune sprouting from his shoulder. Urie gasps. "You too?" Arima nods in assertion. "I underwent the same procedure as you and the other Quinx Squad members did… I'm now an artificial One Eyed Ghoul". Auron sits down next to the shocked First Class. "One of the main mottos of the Elite Squad is; "Abandon your humanity. It's my belief that a human who wishes to become adept at combatting ghouls must become a ghoul themselves. That way they retain the most important of their human aspects, but their outlook on life and their combat capabilities drastically change".

He puts a hand over Urie's shoulder. "Imagine seeing this world from both the perspective of a ghoul _and_ a human". He stands back up, and pulls a paper bag from his coat pocket. As he pulls out a sweet, he begins chewing noisily. Once he's finished, he looks down at Urie again. "So… Will you abandon your humanity?" Urie pauses, thinking over this information. Then he slowly nods, standing up to face Auron. "I will abandon my humanity. To fight the ghouls I have already become one myself. I will join the Elite Squad, Commander Tanderus". At this, Auron holds out both his hands. In one hand he holds out the rank slides of an Associate Special Class Investigator. The other he simply holds out for Urie to shake. He takes the Commanders hand, shaking it firmly as he takes the rank slides. "By my authority as Commander Executive, I am giving First Class Urie Ginkei a field promotion to Associate Special Class. Do you accept the responsibilities of this rank and being a member of the S4 Division and the Elite Squad?"

Urie nods. "I accept all responsibilities that are hereby given to me from now on sir". Kaneki and Arima step forward to shake the hand of their newest member. Regardless of rank, in the Elite Squad, anyone Auron chose to bring into their ranks were considered equals. A sound behind them causes them all to turn around, seeing Noro standing there awkwardly. Auron breaks away and draws the Special Class in closer. "I've already accepted Noro's admission into S4 and the Elite Squad. Please welcome him also". As Noro is also welcomed, Auron ushers them all into the rear conference room. "This way. We all need to discuss our future plans in this investigation privately. As they all walk in and take a seat, Auron sits at the head of the table. "We need to decide where we're going to investigate first. Will it be the police station? Or the Tower? Or maybe both…"

Arima raises his hand. "I propose we all hit the relay station together. It _will_ announce our presence to the Aogiri forces, but it will hold them back long enough for us to perhaps call in the S3 Division for the main assault?" Auron nods thoughtfully. "That way we would have sufficiently scouted out the ward and weakened the initial Aogiri picket line here, and also not stealing away all involvement. We leave the actual raid to the S3 Division. I agree Arima. Does anyone disagree?" No one raises any objections, so Auron stands up. "Then we have no more reason to delay". He pauses on his way to the door, looking around at Noro. "However, we have to address Noro's "humanity". He pulls out a plastic evidence bag from his seemingly bottomless pockets. Inside lies a bloody mound of flesh, still pulsing. "This is the heart of the SS~ Rated Ghoul "Owl". I took it from his body after I eliminated him. Now Noro, if you would just stay still for a moment…"

He spins on his heel, his Rinkakku limb striking out and impaling the Special Class through the chest. Noro spits blood from his mouth as he falls to the floor. Kaneki's Kagune catches him mid-air, holding his body upright as Auron draws out the bloody heart, and shoving in deep into the open wound in Noro's chest. "What?" Noro stares up at Auron disbelievingly. As he falls unconscious, Kaneki lets him drop to the floor. Urie had just watched. His senses seemed to have become more predatory like since he had accepted Aurons invitation into the Elite Squad. As they watch, Noro's chest wound steams, then heals over completely. His eyes struggle open, the right eye being black as night. Noro jumps up, clutching at his chest, then turning his head in awe as 4 Rinkakku limbs sprout from his back. "So this is what being a ghoul is like huh? I don't feel hungry, and I feel much stronger..."

Auron nods. "A One Eyed Ghoul, even an artificial one like all of you guys, is generally twice as strong as a pure-blooded ghoul". Noro looks at Auron. "But your-"He's cut off as Auron places two fingers at his right eye, removing the black contact lens from his retina. As he looks back at the Elite Squad, they all gasp as Aurons eyes turn black. _He only had one Kakugan. Auron was a natural born One Eyed Ghoul!_ Kaneki whistles. "Wow. So this entire team is made up of One Eyes? And Commander, does this mean that one of your parents was a human?" "Yes. But I don't know who…" He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. "That's something else I personally wish to look into alone. For now, let's stick with plan A". The investigators file out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4 - Battle for the 17th Part 1

The ghoul stumbles as his feet catch in the tangled grass of the parkland. He risks a glance behind him. Nothing. He turns a corner and ducks into an alleyway, slumping against a wall and sliding down into a sitting position. He was an A rated ghoul known as "Wolf" who had been running errands for Aogiri Tree within the northern wards. 2 hours earlier, he had been sent out to deliver a new set of orders to the relay station a little north of where he was now. The delivery had been an ordinary occurrence. He had arrived, handed over the package, and then taken his secret route towards the east from there. The only problem was that he'd run into a Ghoul Investigator waiting for him… Wolf had immediately bolted, hoping to evade the dove through the twisting network of alleyways. Finally, it looked as if he had succeeded. The ghoul gets up, heading for the other end of the alleyway.

"I need to leave this ward and get home… He sees the light of a street ahead and slinks out onto the road. "Who goes there?" Wolf leans in against the wall, hoping the stranger hadn't seen him. He waits a moment, then leans back out. It could be one of Aogiri's regulars, he thought. As he meekly calls out that his name is Wolf, the figure on the road steps forward into the light of a streetlamp. Wolf freezes. Not an Aogiri member at all. Not even a ghoul. "Fuck! Doves!" Wolf ducks down in the shadows as the dove draws a weapon from his suitcase. A Quinque, made from the Kagune of dead ghouls. The dove looks directly at Wolfs hiding spot, as if he could see through walls. The man removes his white gloves, rolling his shoulders as he strolls towards the ghoul's location. "I've been instructed to not let any ghouls past this point my friend… That means that you have two options… Turn around, or die by my hand…"

Wolf gulps. _If I turn back that other dove will stick me for sure…_ He looks up at the roofline above him. Maybe he could use his Kagune to swing him up and escape around him? He makes up his mind, and turns as if to run away, then releases his Kagune, swiping his heavy Koukaku limb at the dove behind him. As he switches direction, levering himself onto the roof, he sees that the dove is unhurt. "Slick bastard". The investigator leaps up with impossible ease to land in front of Wolf. He lunges forward, thrusting the hilt of his Quinque into the ghoul's chest, knocking the wind out of him. As Wolf's head spins while he lays on the roof, he sees the dove scowl in disgust. Wolf gasps as the investigator sheathes his Quinque, then grins evilly, his left sclera changing shape. A Kagune limb inches through the air behind him, stemming from his upper back. "What… the fuck?" The investigator cocks his head, then thrusts his Kagune directly through Wolf's chest, bursting most of his internal organs in one punch. As he bleeds out, Wolf painfully turns his head towards the dove. "Why? Why is a One Eye wearing the uniform of a Dove?" The last thing he hears is the One Eyed investigator pulling out his radio, clicking the on button. "Commander? It's Associate Special Class Urie here. Yes sir, he's dead. Thankyou. I'll meet up with Kaneki and we'll be along shortly". As Wolf lays down his head, too tired to continue breathing, he sees a black cloaked form hurtling towards them…

Kaneki lands on the rooftop that Urie is waiting on. As he dusts off his coat, he notices the dead ghoul at the Associates feet. "Is that the ghoul I chased from the station?" Urie nods. "Don't worry. He won't be telling Aogiri anything". The two investigators turn to look back in the direction of the station. Auron and Arima would be waiting across the street from the relay station. "Let's get out of here. We need to get inside that police station before the next change of shift happens". Urie arcs his hand toward the station. "I don't know about you but I can't fly…" Kaneki grins menacingly. "Oh I can do greater than that. I hope you aren't afraid of heights…" Urie shakes his head. "Then grab on". Kaneki's Kagune branch out and Urie grasps one of the limbs firmly. Kaneki twists his head around. "Hold on tight. This is probably going to hurt…" Urie is about to answer when Kaneki suddenly launches them both into the air.

As they fall again, Kaneki thrusts one of his Kagune limbs into the rooftop, pivoting them forward. They continue like this until they land lightly on top of the police station, Kaneki merely cracking his neck and fingers while Urie rubs his aching biceps. "Damn that hurt…" Kaneki shrugs "What did I tell you?" He crouches on the rooftop, inspecting the cement. "We're going to have to blast through this". Urie shakes his head. "It'll make too much noise". Kaneki nods. "That's why we'll need a distraction…" He stands up, spotting Arima and Auron atop a nearby rooftop opposite the station. He motions a slamming action to Auron, who nods. As they watch, Auron stands up, looks around and sees a water tower, then uses his Kagune to punch a hole through the gas boiler beneath it. This causes a large explosion, forcing Urie to cover his ears. "Damn. Every ghoul in the fucking ward would have heard that".

He turns around, then starts as he sees Kaneki crouching next to a neat hole in the cement of the roof. The Black Reaper shrugs. "I told you already Urie… I can do anything…" He grins as Urie gives him the finger. "Shut up". He pauses "Sir…" Kaneki has to repress his laughter, lest they get found out by any ghouls inside. Instead, he motions for Urie to follow him as he nimbly jumps down into the hallway below. Urie follows suit. As the two men stand up, gathering their bearings, Kaneki motions to a nearby door that's been left open. "This must be the observation room. It's in the perfect positioning to place multiple lookouts with a wide view on this side" he murmurs gently. As soon as Kaneki says this, he pushes Urie behind a nearby stack of boxes as three ghouls come walking up the hallway, Sub Machine Guns strapped to their backs. "I told you it was nothing to worry about Ishiin. This ward has been quiet ever since Reaper disappeared". Another, more gruff voice rebukes the first ghoul "Shut it Aki. We need to remain alert. The top brass back in the 11th Ward have tipped me off to the presence of doves in this ward recently".

The ghoul who had spoken, Ishiin, was a very handsome man. His hair had been dyed the colour of midnight, and he wore decorative bands on both his wrists. "You guys get back in there. I'm going down to the radio room to contact Tatari". There's minor grumbling amongst Aki and the other ghouls as they file into the observation room Kaneki had pointed out. Once the hallway was clear, Kaneki motions silently for Urie to follow. They slink down the hall and come to a stop either side of the door. At a nod from the Elite Investigator, Urie knocks once on the doorframe. "Hmm? What was that?" Aki gets up from his chair and walks over to the doorway peering left, right into the face of Kaneki grinning at him. " _Goodnight"_ he whispers as his Kagune silently slices off the ghouls head. Urie picks up the corpse and the two of them stroll into the room. "What was that Aki?" asks a ghoul without turning around.

"Oh nothing. I just met my maker, that's all". The ghouls spin around as they hear Urie's voice. "Who the fuck are you guys?" He sees both their Kakugan and their Investigator Coats. "What-?" He doesn't finish before the two men unleash their Kagune and slaughter the remaining ghouls before anyone can scream. As they finish their morbid work, Auron and Arima step into the room. "How did it go?" Kaneki's nose wrinkles at the stench. "No one heard us". Auron nods. "Good. Any valuable intel?" Kaneki points to the headless form of the ghoul Aki. "That one's name was Aki, and from what I can gather, the ghoul in charge of this place is the S Rated ghoul "Angel", Ishiin Atari". Auron's eyes close momentarily "Ishiin… I haven't heard that name in nearly 16 years… I'm surprised he's still alive". Arima crouches next to Aki's corpse, inspecting it. "You know him?" Auron nods "In the time I was the leader of the Terminus Group, Ishiin was a cocky upstart. He was a C rated ghoul with his own little street gang called The Silver Aces. I didn't pay any attention to him until I ran into their gang during a raid on a CCG Office".

He raises his eyes to the doorway "Being the way he was, he picked a fight with me, not knowing who I was. Long story short, I beat him within an inch of his life because I was in a hurry. A few days later, the kid actually came back to me to apologize! I was about to laugh in his face until he asked to join my faction… Years later, he was one of my executives and a notorious A rated ghoul". Auron smiles. "I'm not surprised he's been given an S rating by the CCG… He had a lot of potential in my eyes. We'd best tread carefully here. If he's with Aogiri now, he's aiming for an executive position so he'll do anything he deems necessary". Arima stands up, lending a hand for Auron to pull himself up also. Auron steps out into the hallway, looking left and right before motioning the others to follow. "Everyone. Tell me the level of opponent you feel you are able to at least defeat". Urie answers first "I'd say an SS rated ghoul sir, though I think the likes of Tatari and Ayato I would struggle with".

Arima is next to comment coolly "I can eliminate any ghoul up to SSS rating I believe. I can fight toe to toe with the One Eyed Owl if need be…" A pause, then Noro speaks "Any ghoul up to SS+ for me. I could take out the likes of Tatari, Ayato and Naki with not too much difficulty". Finally, Kaneki tells of his own ability "Should the need arise, I could also fight the Owl head on with no injuries. Any lesser ghouls will be a piece of cake". Auron nods. He had gathered a very capable team of fighters who could all take out SS rated ghouls easily. "I can trust you all to fend for yourselves then? Good". The Elite Squad reach the bottom of the stairs when Noro gestures for them to stop. "I can hear transmitter equipment". Auron cocks his head, nodding. "Must be the coms centre. Let's make this quick. I want to get to the supermarket within the hour". Urie looks at the Commander, frowning. "You're so easily prepared to kill one of your former associates?"

Auron looks at him as if he were thick. "Of course I am. He's with Aogiri now and besides, he would have tried to betray me eventually anyway". Urie looks at Kaneki and Arima who both shrug. Even Aurons closest comrades didn't understand the man very well. Auron inches the door open deliberately, making as little noise as possible while moving the heavy slab of metal. As it silently swings inwards, the team move inside the dark room. "Shit it's like a gym hall in here". Kaneki adjusts his glasses, trying to penetrate the darkness with his eyes. The Communications Room was beneath the police station. Around them, thick, fleshy columns rose into the ceiling. The floor beneath them was sickly similar to flesh in its texture. "We've entered the 24th Ward". Auron whispers. Arima nods "The subterranean ward that stretches like a labyrinth under all of Tokyo. It's said that the very first One Eyed King created it and where Ghouls originated from…" Auron holds a finger to his lips. "Thank you for the history lesson Kishou, but we need to disable this station now". He points to Kaneki and Noro "You two take the right. Eliminate any ghouls you encounter, while Arima and Urie will do the same on the left. I'll take center point ok?" The men all nod in agreement. Kaneki and Noro run off into the darkness near the right wall, their footsteps not even echoing on the fleshy ground. "Good luck". Auron disappears down the center of the columned aisle as Arima and Urie take their side of the hall…

Kaneki crouches behind a pillar with Noro right behind him. They had encountered a few ghouls on their way here, all of them S rated, and had happened upon the sudden end of the hall. A stone doorway stood before them, two ghouls standing guard outside. From within the frame, a soft glow emanated. "That's the coms centre. Let's go Noro". The two One Eyes move along the wall, staying in the shadows as much as possible, then walking out into the light. The two guards tense up and raise their SMG's towards the strangers. Kaneki raises his arms and activates his Kakugan, indicating that he was a ghoul. One of the guards blinks. "A One Eye? What are you doing here?" Kaneki jerks a thumb behind him.

"We eliminated a pair of doves snooping around outside the station. We thought Ishiin would want to know". The ghoul lowers his gun, indicating to his partner that he should do the same. "Very well. Wait here". He turns to walk into the room when Kaneki lashes out with his Kagune, slicing the ghoul across the throat. "Huh?" The ghoul gargles out as he turns to look at his partner, now dead on the ground with several holes punched through his body. Noro is standing beside the corpse. The two investigators shed the Aogiri robes they had looted off some of the ghouls from the observation room, revealing their investigators coats. "Doves? But how?" The guard drops down face first, dead. Kaneki starts dragging his corpse into the shadows. "Get that other body out of sight. Just in case another patrol comes by". Once they finish, the two of them face the engraved stone doorway before them.

"No point waiting for Auron and the others. We go in, finish off Angel, then disable the equipment ok?" Noro nods, and they step into the coms room. Computer monitors sit buzzing on a set of plastic benches around the room. Noro ducks behind the railing that runs around the room, Kaneki following suit. From their vantage point at the entrance, they could see everything in the room, including the ghoul who stood in its center, flanked by two minions. "Panther, Serpent. Go check outside. Those two idiots at the door haven't reported in a while". Ishiin Ataki pauses. "Also go upstairs and check on Aki and the others. I don't trust him on his own for too long…" Kaneki frowns. "Serpent? What is Nishio doing in Aogiri?" Panther and Serpent walk past into the hall, the door slamming closed behind them. The S rated ghoul Angel starts pacing around the monitors, a concerned look on his face.

"Tatari should have gotten back to me by now… Unless Aogiri is planning to abandon me as well…" He sighs. "It's a tough life isn't it Ishiin Ataki? Being a ghoul…" Ishiin spins around, seeing the two investigators standing there. "Fuck! How did you get in here?" Kaneki shrugs nonchalantly "Oh we killed a few dozen ghouls here and there… Well. Upon reflection, you're likely to be the only Aogiri Tree member left alive…" Ishiin blinks. Then rolls his shoulder. "Oh? Not just the only ghoul left alive then?" He tenses, ready to strike. Kaneki cracks his middle finger, his eyes developing a merciless light. "Yes… You're not the only ghoul left in this place…" His Kakugan eye activates as his Kagune spread out behind him, pulsing with red light. Ishiin stumbles back. "What the fuck? You're a ghoul!" He shakes his head, regaining his calm. "The CCG must have fallen so low in these years that have passed. Keeping pet ghouls". Kaneki's eyes narrow in amusement. "Oh I'm no pet, Angel, and you might be surprised at the effectiveness of employing a ghoul to eliminate a ghoul…"

He is about to strike when Ishiin's Kagune lashes out, catching Kaneki off guard and slicing a wound across his shoulder blade. He jumps back, clutching the wound as it heals. "Damn. I wasn't expecting an S rated ghoul to be able to hit me like that…. I shouldn't go so easy on you…" Ishiin laughs. "You act as if you being a One Eye is important for me to know. So… you call me an S rated ghoul? I assume then that you would know me as "Angel"? I'm afraid the CCG gave you the wrong information my friend… I am the SS~ rated ghoul "Twilight". I don't care if you're both ghoul and human. You're still just as dead!" Ishiin launches himself at Kaneki, but Noro sends him crashing into a wall with his own Kagune. Kaneki looks down at Ishiin. "My name is Ken Kaneki, though, you might know me better as "Centipede"…" Ishiin's eyes widen. "Centipede? No…. That means you're… a SSS~ Rated ghoul…"

Kaneki nods, pursing his lips. "If it's any consolation, I never expected you to be capable of wounding me… Alas, your time is up, though not at my hands". As he says this, the heavy iron doors of the entrance fly inward, Panther and Serpent flying backwards through it and crashing into the communications equipment. Noro and Kaneki stand up straighter as Arima and Urie walk in, standing on either side of the door. Panther painfully raises his head to look at the figure emerging from the darkness with fear. As Panther cries out, Auron steps into the light of the coms room, looking around at the debris from Kaneki's brief battle with Ishiin. "It seems as though you acted on your own, Elite Special Class Kaneki". Kaneki salutes, though indolently, towards his commander.

"My apologies Commander. Though…" He looks at the prone form of Ishiin behind him "I've managed to secure an interrogation suspect". Auron nods, motioning his men to be at ease. "Ishiin Ataki… It's been a long time hasn't it?" Ishiin looks up at the man who was so obviously this group of investigator's leader. He freezes. _That face… I know that face…_ He scrambles to his feet, backing up to the wall behind him. "You… you're Auron Tanderus, Reaper. I thought you were dead…" Auron smiles at the ghoul. "Lots of people did. After both the CCG and Aogiri raided the 17th Ward, I ended my existence as Reaper. That ghoul is no more you see". Ishiin nods "So you became a Ghoul Investigator. Why? To seek revenge on Aogiri Tree?" Auron holds up a hand, then lowers it. "I joined the CCG because I wanted to change this world, and I could not make those changes as Reaper". He frowns at Ishiin "You however…. Cannot be changed. You disrespected my memory and joined Aogiri? The very organization that was the enemy of the Terminus Group?"

Ishiin, having regained his composure, wags a finger at Auron. "Why did I join Aogiri Tree? Simple. I want power. I want to grow stronger…" He takes his own Kagune in his arms. "In fact… I've already been blessed with a gift of immense power already". Auron looks on resolutely as "Twilight" proceeds to rip off his own Kagune with his bare hands. However, no blood gushes from the open wound, instead, another Kagune emerges, its texture scale-like with a gaping maw and eyes. Urie, upon seeing the ghouls new Kagune, swears. "Shit. That's one of the One Eyed Owls detachable Kagune… But how isn't this guy a drooling, insane mind slave?"

Ishiin grins wickedly, allowing his Kagune to curl around his body. "I know of the fates of other ghouls who have possessed one of the Owls Kagune… Our leaders surrogate parent, turned into the mute killing machine Noro", Noro winces as he hears the name of the notorious SS rated ghoul that shared his name. "The second Owl, Takezawa who had once been a second rate ghoul investigator. Tsukiyama's underling, Kanae, who wept internally as her insides were twisted to the Owls maniacal uses". Ishiin shakes his head. "I am not as weak as they were. If I can overcome the madness, then I can become twice as powerful as they were. This Kagune will truly become mine, and it shall evolve beyond that of even the Owl's himself". Ishiin suddenly starts laughing, his Kagune splitting off into countless limbs, all with jaws gaping, lunging at the investigators. Kaneki scowls and adjusts his glasses. "Shit…"


	5. Chapter 5 - Battle for the 17th Part 2

Ishiin snaps his monstrous Kagune across the length of the room, forcing Auron and his team backwards. Auron barely avoids one of the ghoul's limbs as he dives over Noro's body. "Damn. He's right about having superior control over that Kagune…" Auron scuttles behind an upturned table to meet up with his squad. "Even the Owl can't use it as well as Ishiin can, and it's her own Kagune to start with…" Ishiin retracts his deadly weapon, smiling "Are the infamous Elite Squad of the CCG hiding from little old me? Don't make me laugh!" He stabs his Kagune into the table, flipping it into a wall. Auron winks to his team. "Don't worry. I can still handle him". He jumps up and breaks into a run, skirting the edge of the room. Ishiin snarls and detaches one of his Kagune limbs and sends it spiralling in a deadly arc over the floor towards the Commander.

Auron nimbly steps over it and to the incredulity of everyone witnessing, starts running on the wall! He arcs around to where Ishiin stands, releasing his own Kagune and slamming all 4 limbs into Ishiin's body. Blood spews from the ghoul's mouth as he grunts in pain, Kagune disintegrating and falling to his knees. Auron lands nearby and walks slowly towards him, ready to eliminate the dangerous ghoul. "You think you've won don't you? Well that's a mistake Auron my old friend…" Ishiin suddenly strikes with a hidden Kagune limb, impaling Auron directly through the chest. The SS~ rated ghoul gets up and limps away into the darkness, most likely into some escape exit. Auron looks down with surprise at the Kagune plunged through his chest. "Well I'll be… I certainly did underestimate him didn't I?" He pulls the offending limb out as his wound heals over. Kaneki approaches with the others behind him. "Commander. We've done all we can here, It's time to join the S3 and S2 divisions in the raid on the Aogiri staging point". Auron nods.

"Agreed. Twilight can wait until next time". He spots the two ghouls he had beaten up getting into the room, Panther and Serpent. He immediately slices Panthers head off using his Kagune, and is about to eliminate Serpent also when the prone ghoul suddenly rolls over, releasing his own Kagune and bringing it up to prick Auron's neck. Kaneki steps between them. "Easy gentlemen… No need to be hasty". Serpent gasps as he sees Kaneki standing before him. "You're-". Kaneki raises a hand for silence. "While I don't care much for the fate of that other fellow, Serpent as he calls himself, is actually an old friend of mine". He offers a hand to the masked ghoul. Serpent takes it and levers himself up, retracting his Kagune from Aurons neck. Kaneki grasps Serpents mask, casting it aside and revealing the face of Nishio. He looks at Kaneki, marvelling at how much the young man he had once known had changed.

"Is that really you Kaneki? I can still recognize you even after nearly 9 years…" Kaneki nods. "Yeah Nishio. It's me". Nishio looks around at the squad of Investigators surrounding him "I didn't think you were still an Investigator. I never knew what happened to you after you regained your memories and fought off the Owl…" Auron steps forward. "Kaneki, even though he's passed on the baton of legend, still has his own part to play in these dark times". Nishio blinks, then looks back to Kaneki. "The baton of legend? Does that mean he's-". The Investigator nods and cuts him off. "Yes. I strongly suspect that he is the one". Noro approaches with Arima and Urie. "Arima. You still work for V right?" The Elite Investigator nods.

"I'd like you to arrange a meeting with them please". Auron looks at the white haired man. "In the past, V tried to keep me alive while I was young, and even while I was an adult, they lost one of their Executives in the act of repelling the CCG's final attack against my faction". He smiles fleetingly "I think it's high time I met with my old benefactors don't you think?" Arima nods slowly "Very well sir. I will contact them now". He raises his wristwatch, twisting its ring slightly to the left. Nothing happens for a moment and they're all left standing silently in the dimly lit cave. Then suddenly a nimbus of intense blue light spirals down through the ceiling onto the floor before them. As the light dissipates, a short and slightly rounded man wearing a blank mask stood where before nothing had been. "Greetings Auron Tanderus, Commander of the CCG".

Kaiko, the elusive leader of the most secretive of Tokyo's ghoul organisations bowed to the man. Auron bows also to everyone's surprise. "Greetings also, Kaiko, President of V". Kaiko smiles at the use of his title. "For an outsider, you certainly know a lot more about my group than anyone else…" Auron shrugs. "I've always been a leader. These are things I need to know". Kaiko nods, "So, why have you summoned me here?" "I am aware that your organisation has tried its utmost to keep me alive…" He pauses and Kaiko frowns but nods. "Yes… So what did you want to know?" Auron activates his Kakugan, and everyone sees that his single ghoul eye has changed from the traditional Kakugan. The iris is near golden in colour. Kaiko stumbles backwards in shock, nearly bowling over Noro in his haste. "What? A One Eyed ghoul who possesses a golden Kakugan… Does this mean you're…. the one?" Auron nods "Yes Kaiko. I am the One Eyed King". The President regains his composure, adjusting his hat and looking intently at Auron.

"After many years of believing that Eto Yoshimura was the king, we eventually discovered that it was actually Ken Kaneki here who was the king". He looks at Kaneki for support. "Yes. I was the One Eyed King up until recently, and before me Eto was indeed actually the king before me". The investigator looks around at his attentive audience. "Being the One Eyed King, I had, and still possess to a certain extent, greatly increased strength, power and speed. Why do you think Aogiri Tree stopped being so successful after my first battle with the Owl that time? It was because she had passed on the power and title of king to me". He looks at Auron "But neither Eto nor I ever possessed a Kakugan such as yours. You see, the title of One Eyed King has passed from one eye to one eye ever since ghouls have existed. It was never possessed by one ghoul before now because while those ghouls were the most powerful of their times, they weren't the true king. I think Auron is the true king". There is stony silence as this information is digested. Urie is the first to speak up.

"Wait… So you were the king before him? How have there been so many?" Kaneki tuts. "I just told you that the true king hadn't been any of us before now. We were the most powerful ghouls of our respective times and acted as custodians of the title you could say". Kaiko is listening to the conversation and looks deep in thought. "So… Auron Tanderus, it seems that you are indeed the true One Eyed King, the one V has been waiting for since the birth of ghoul-kind". He removes his mask, revealing a face that appeared to be made of plaster. "I lost my entire facial structure while battling Kuzen Yoshimura many years ago. I am not known to the CCG by any name, for I gave none". He scratches his bare white chin thoughtfully. "V has never considered making themselves known to the world before now. We've always operated from the shadows, using agents placed in all factions such as Arima here to gather intelligence. But… I think it's time we joined the fight".

He addresses the entire group. "Over the past few years, whispers have reached me of a cataclysmic event looming in the near future, and that 6 people above all else will play a major part…" He points to Kaneki "You are one of a group of so called "Unknown Variants" in the eyes of this enemy. A Special Battle Power because of your latent ability". He looks at Arima next. "You are also a Special Battle Power because of your undefeated Intelligence and Fighting Strength". Next he points to his own chest "My place in the Special Battle Powers are due to my "Unknown Means". I assume it is my way of getting things done without revealing my means…" "Eto Yoshimura because of her "Energy"… and Auron Tanderus because of his "Divinity". I don't know what that means but I suspect it's because of his true nature as the One Eyed King". Auron frowns "Special Battle Powers hmm? I don't know how you got this information Kaiko, but it seems that our "enemy" has done his homework on us… If not Aogiri, then who is the real enemy?"

Kaiko shrugs helplessly. "I honestly don't know Auron. All I can say is that this enemy is already in Tokyo, and has been for a long time. They come from an Ancient land across the sea…" Auron scowls and waves him off. "I don't want to hear these cryptic riddles for god sake. We have work to do, Aogiri is still massing up north preparing to drive into the heart of CCG territory. We must act like Investigators and stop them dammit!" Murmurs of assent are heard all round. The Elite Squad files out of the room, Auron holding back to talk to Kaiko. "Thank you for your time. I hope our parties can work together from now on". Kaiko smiles and shakes his hand "It sounds as if you don't consider yourselves as part of the Ghouls or the CCG, but a faction of your own…" Auron says nothing to this other than hauling Serpent up and walking him out the door.

The next two hours were spent traversing the near abandoned ward towards the final location of the investigation. The abandoned supermarket where the Aogiri forces where gathering. "Sir, Aogiri scouts have been taken care of". Noro leans over the railing Auron stood at, beholding the hordes of ghouls amassing beneath them. "Good. Arima and Urie should be in position behind the supermarket now. What of Kaneki and Nishio?" Auron had decided to give Serpent a chance and had stationed him with Kaneki in the initial attack. Noro smiles knowingly "They will begin shortly sir. The S3 and S2 divisions are on their way". Auron returns the smile. It was time to finish this. Though a successful raid here wouldn't utterly destroy Aogiri, it would certainly cripple them for a long time both physically and morally. "It's time. Tell the others to use the RC Suppressants first".

Noro nods, and murmurs his orders into the radio phone. He rolls his shoulders, then unhooks a bundle of suppressants from his belt and flings them into the unsuspecting crowd. As the ghouls cough and splutter in alarm, several other clouds of the anti-ghoul gas rise up into the air from all directions. Kaneki and Nishio cut down a group of ghouls over by the east gate, while Arima and Urie do the same to the west. Auron and Noro jumps down, cutting down ghouls by the dozens as the Elite Squad begin to "herd" all the confused ghouls towards the supermarket building. Some of them gave cries of despair and attempted to slip out of the investigators tightening circle, but they were dealt with professionally. As the cries of their small army reach the ears of Aogiri's generals inside, Ayato, Naki, Tatari and Eto emerge from the front door. Eto is actually cursing, for once completely caught unawares. "Dammit! How did they get so close without me knowing?" She turns to her second in command, Tatari and berates him.

"If our forces are wiped out here then we won't be able to launch any offensive or even a fucking _defensive_ action against the CCG for a long time! Get your ass out there and take care of them!" Tatari nods curtly and walks forward to stand before Auron and his squad. "I welcome you all to our little gathering. I hope you didn't have too much trouble getting here…." He smiles and Auron frowns, his gut instinct screaming at him to get out of there. But to him it looked as if they were in complete control of the situation. Auron smiles back. "Oh we got here with ease. I invited some friends if you don't mind. Sorry if there isn't enough food…" As he says this, a thundering crash is heard as a large wall to the southwest is blown open as several CCG tanks roll in, followed by countless Investigators of every rank. The 2nd and 3rd Divisions had arrived. Tatari takes in the sight of all the might of the CCG bearing down on them. His eyes suddenly take on a malicious gleam. Auron's heart skips a beat. That was the look of a man who had just had the world served to him on a silver platter. But still he shook the thought off. Aogiri was done for. Nothing could change that. Tatari sighs. "You brought so many of them here? That means…"

He looks Auron directly in the eye "That only the inexperienced S1 is stationed at the CCG headquarters? A pity it was so simple…." Auron reaches for his Quinque as Eto storms forward to confront Tatari. "What the hell are you standing there for? The day is lost, we need to retreat now!" Tatari looks at the One Eyed Owl with an expression bordering on arrogance. "Silence, little girl. I am not yours to command at will!" Eto rocks back on her feet, thunderstruck. "What?" "Oh shut up. You really thought I've spent all this time in Aogiri and Tokyo just to serve you?" He laughs. "You never thought I would have my own agenda? Everyone in Aogiri has their own agenda, you should know that, Eto Yoshimura". He turns to Auron again. "It is not I who is done for. My men should have no trouble planting the seed of the CCG's destruction now that the HQ is virtually abandoned…" He raises his eyes towards the city as the ground begins to shake beneath their feet. Auron spins around, gasping in horror as he sees the CCG's tower in the very centre of the city.

A gigantic, pulsing shape is winding its way around the tower, crushing it in the process. "Is that….. A Kagune?" Tatari laughs. "Indeed it is, One Eye. In fact, it's my Kagune…" Auron frowns, not understanding. "Do you know much about the 24th Ward? You would know that it's made up entirely of a fleshy organ, and spreads underground all across Tokyo yes? The entire labyrinth is my Kagune you see… I am the city". He steps back, using a small Kagune limb to skewer a ghoul and an investigator at the same time. Everyone in the area turns away from the scene of the CCG's destruction to stare in horror at Tatari. "I am Tatari of the Shi Ling clan. My clan was wiped out many centuries ago at the dawn of the dynasties in China. Up until 18 years ago my family was the only branch of the clan left alive. Now I am the only one left… See the destruction of the CCG's headquarters before you! Tokyo belongs to me now! I will create a new Ghoul kingdom here in Japan, and it will be the rebirth of Ancient Ghoul Society. Humans will be the slaves of ghouls who live in this kingdom. Just as ghouls ae oppressed now! Human kind will get what they deserve, and that is servitude!"

One investigator flings his Quinque blade at the ghoul, but a wall of Kagune bursts up from the pavement, utterly repelling the attack. Tatari turns to the investigator and another Kagune burst out beneath him, splitting the man down the middle. "As you can see, none of you can stop me…" He grins as he prepares to make his final announcement. "Aogiri Tree will be disbanded, its members serving in the court of the Shi Ling emperor. The CCG however… will be annihilated right here…" At this, a giant wall of Kagune encircles the entire area, trapping everyone inside. "I was lying I'm afraid… I'll need to kill you all now. Fare well…" The wall spirals to a close. Someone behind Auron grabs him, whispering "Shhh. I need to get you all out of here".

Suddenly, a light envelopes Auron, and his body feels as if it's being pulled apart. Then, he's standing in a marble walled room before a huge wooden doorway. A man walks towards him and as Auron looks around, he sees that many others were taken here also. Arima, Urie, Nishio, Kaneki, Noro and even Eto where on the floor with him. The man turns out to be Kaiko, who takes off his hat. "I had decided it was time to get all of you out of there…" Arima is the first to speak "What happened to everyone who was back there?" Kaiko looks concerned. "They were all killed in an explosion set off inside the wall Kagune…" He points out to them all a large screen that is on the adjacent wall to the door. They all watch in horror as a news chopper films the city from the air. As they watch, a huge explosion goes off in the middle of the city, rippling outwards in a wave of destruction and death. "That was a sonic bomb. The most destructive weapon short of a nuclear detonation…" As the smoke clears, three impossibly high Kagune walls rise up, the smallest encircling the city centre itself, the other two further out.

"Tokyo is now a wasteland, its people fighting to avoid the ghouls as best as possible, and the few rebel factions such as the CCG and Aogiri Tree struggling pathetically against Tatari. They are outside the walls, just as we are. They can do nothing. Auron frowns. "Wait. Why are you talking as if all this hasn't just happened minutes ago?" Kaiko's eyes take on a hard edge. "Because right after I teleported you all out of the blast zone, You were all in a deep sleep in this room… See the pods behind you? They all turn to behold the row of steaming pods that they had unknowingly fallen out of onto the floor. Aurons gut turns to ice. "Just how long were we sleeping Kaiko?..." Kaiko pauses "130 years…"


	6. Chapter 6 - New World

Auron paces back and forth around the polished white chamber, his mind working furiously. He turns on Kaiko and starts shouting at him. "130 years? You had us put to sleep for over a century? Why wait this long? Surely we could have done more back when that bastard Tatari fucked things up?" Noro, Eto and Kaneki join in, hurling panicked insults at the president of V. Kaiko holds up his hands for silence "It was my plan from the moment I realised you were the latest One Eyed King… You see, the only reason each of the kings before you", he looks knowingly at Eto and Kaneki "weren't able to utilise their powers to their fullest extent is because it would take a hundred years for the power inside them to completely synchronise with their bodies…" Auron stops moving. "It's been 100 years Auron. Have you tried using your Kagune?" Kaiko suddenly releases his Kagune and strikes Auron directly at the heart. Everyone gasps and Kaneki uncurls his own Kagune, preparing to attack the traitor. But Auron holds out a hand to stop him. He stares down at his chest. Kaikos attack hadn't even scratched him… "Do that again Kaiko…" He obliges, swinging his Kagune forth at an insane speed. Auron's body blurs and suddenly he disappears, reappearing behind Kaiko, his own Kagune pressed to his throat. Auron holds up his hand, looking within himself and seeing the raw power boiling beneath the surface. "I feel…. I feel like I'm about to explode… How did my abilities increase this much?" Kaiko places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You are the only One Eyed King to actually be able to use the ultimate power… You must learn to use it and if at all possible, discover the means behind the fabled final stage of Kagune, Kakoji … Now, we must prepare for your return to the surface. I have arranged for all of you to be employed under the North Tokyo Police Department. You will all be instated as Constables, and you will need to try and keep your identities as ghouls a secret for as long as possible. You know how humans hated ghouls before… These days they kill any on sight or who wander too far outside of the walls…" He begins to walk out of the room, expecting to them all to follow. Kaneki calls out to him. "Wait a moment Kaiko… What exactly do you hope for us to achieve in a police station? What about the CCG? Surely they still exist?" Kaiko nods. "The CCG is still alive yes. But both it and the Aogiri Tree are not the organisations they once were. About 5 years after the event that nearly destroyed Tokyo, they joined forces and created a rebel faction called the Forerunners. An odd name, but a sensible one. They represent all that the world was like before Tatari ruled it. As for what you will be doing outside the walls, the police here make efforts to protect the human community in what was North Tokyo. Your job will be to gain their trust, then see if being with the humans can get you inside the outer wall". He clicks his fingers and suddenly they were all dressed in the dark blue uniforms of the North Tokyo Police Department. Auron looks at this change of attire in something bordering on awe. "You have _got_ to tell me how you did that man…." Kaiko smiles. "One day Auron, one day".

The next week passed in a blur, with Auron and the others being briefed on the current state of the city they once knew, and recuperating from their long sleep. After what Kaiko called "Initiation", they were transported into an unsuspecting alleyway a few blocks away from the police station. When Auron had walked in with Eto at his side, and the others following suit as he presents his letter of employment and forged ID's, the man at the front desk had been perplexed. "Riiight… So you're _all_ these new recruits we were expecting?" Auron had nodded "Yes this is all of us. Is there a problem?" The officer shakes his head. "Not at all. It's just… Not many people are willing to work against the ghouls these days. I'm surprised is all" He grabs a bundle of crisp new uniforms and pushes them across the surface of the desk. "These are your uniforms and badges. Welcome to what's hopefully going to be a long service with the North Tokyo Police Department. Go get changed and meet up in the Atrium for the Commissioners address". The group go off into their respective rooms and emerge into the Atrium just as a large man decorated with 3 gold stars steps out of an office above them. "Welcome recruits. I am North Tokyo's District Commissioner Marisaka. I am in charge of promotions and operational despatching in this precinct". He looks down over the group of recruits at attention below him. "Before I officially instate you all as Constables, I need to ask you one question. Would you risk your lives to liberate humanity from the clutches of the ghouls?"

There are affirmative shouts all round until it comes to Aurons turn. He looks at Marisaka with amused eyes. "That's an awfully ironic question Commissioner… Considering that the police force has never managed to eliminate a single ghoul since the walls first rose…" Marisaka rocks back on his feet, stunned at the murderous tone in this recruits voice. "Recruit! You will not speak to me that way! And for your information, we do not need to directly confront the ghouls to bring down the walls. Damn son, we aren't the CCG you know…" Auron's eyes had begun to wander when they whipped back up to the commissioner as he said this. "What did you say sir? The CCG?" Marisaka frowns. "Yeah the CCG. You know? That organisation that pretty much kept the ghouls at bay for a century until 130 years ago. There are still rumours today that they still exist in exile somewhere, Elite investigators trained in killing ghouls with weapons made from the very Kagune of the slain ghouls". He coughs. "If that was all recruit, I now promote you all to the rank of Constable. Your first assignments will be left in your quarters after dinner. Dismissed!" After their dinner, Auron and Kaneki retreated to their own quarters to get some rest and read their new assignments. Auron read his first. "Hmph. Looks like the Commissioner disliked my comment. I've been assigned to the Anti-Ghoul Squad. They're essentially a suicide squad who venture into the areas close to the wall and officially eliminate any ghoul threats".

Kaneki raises an eyebrow "But…?" Auron nods "But in reality they've never racked up a single kill since about 50 years ago. There is one officer currently active who is actually capable of slaying ghouls. Sergeant Otanashi". He looks at Kaneki expectantly. In turn, the spectacled ghoul nods. "Yes sir I'll have as much intel as I can get on the guy to you by the morning". Auron nods appreciatively. "If I'm in the Anti-Ghoul Squad, what division are you in?" Kaneki unfolds the letter left on his own bunk and his eyes gleam as he looks at his superior again. "I'm also on the Anti-Ghoul Squad due to the "phenomenal physical exam results I possess. Also, from what I've heard Eto Yoshimura and Noro are Wall Recon. They keep tabs on any activity near the wall and notify the Anti-Ghouls when they have any 'work' to do. As for Urie and Arima, they have been assigned to the Elite Squad, the Commissioners' own personal force of men who are charged with generally keeping the peace". Auron yawns. "That's all well and good then. Come on, let's get some rest before we head out in the morning. Our first assignment is a warehouse over in the north of what was the 20th Ward. This might be nostalgic for you". He pauses as he takes his shirt off "Or maybe not… Tokyo's changed a lot since then…"

The pre-dawn chill permeated deeply into the chill of the Anti-Ghoul Squad as they crouched atop a tin roof of a shanty building overlooking the discreet warehouse below them. Many of the Sergeants and Constables waiting shivered. Not only because of the cold, but also due to fear. Not one of them had ever been able to kill a ghoul, and those that had tried were now six feet under. Three of those men and women, however, were not shivering. Auron and Kaneki stood silently observing the scene below them, trying to discern any ghoul presence in the vicinity. Sergeant Rex Otanashi hung back behind the two seemingly uncaring men, observing the observers. Otanashi had noticed the inner steel of the two Constables as soon as he laid eyes upon them. It was an odd feeling, staring into eyes that had not only seen conflict, heartbreak and tragedy, but also dominated those fields as well. _These Constables… Auron Tanderus and Ken Kaneki… They've seen some things in their time… I wonder what?_ Rex shakes his head to clear his thoughts. He was the leader of this operation. Their purpose, to clear out the ghouls inside the warehouse and establish a new settlement for humans in the area. He walks up silently behind Auron, about to tap him on the shoulder when the tall man raises his hand. "I know you're there Sergeant. What can I do for you?"

Rex blinks in surprise. He was sure he hadn't been detected. "Oh yes. I want you and Constable Kaneki to take rear infiltration team ok? I'll take the majority of our team and break into the main entrance while you two sneak up behind the ghouls and act as beaters if things go airy ok?" Auron does a mock salute "Yes sir". He motions for Kaneki to follow him down to ground level. "Hey aren't you going to take any other men?" Auron shrugs "I'd rather not. They'll just get in the way you see…." Rex looks on, mystified as Auron and Kaneki leap into the gloom surrounding them. He sighs. "Come on men we've got a job to do. We do this simple. Break down that door and flush the ghouls out. If you engage in combat with any of them, draw them over to me and I'll exterminate those bastards". The resolve in his speech seemed to also boost the resolve of his men. They were fired up all the way until Rex cracked the seal on the front warehouse door, watching them swing inwards. "Why the fuck am I here?" One Sergeant whispers fearfully. The fear swiftly creeps among the men of the Anti-Ghoul Squad until Rex pulls them into line. "If you all don't shut up then I'm not coming back for your corpse when those ghouls hear you and tear you to shreds you hear?" The fearful whispers immediately cease. Rex's blood turns cold as he realises it's not because of his threat…

He turns toward the dark doorway before them. A deep growling noise exudes from the inside of the warehouse as several pairs of glowing red eyes appear in the blackness. "Fuck! Ghouls!" Rex gets down on one knee and raises his custom made RC rifle as the group of ghouls streak out of the warehouse and begin ripping into the fleeing policemen. Rex curses as he sees one of his fellow Sergeants get his arm ripped off by the savage ghoul pursuing him. He rounds his rifle on the ghoul and pulls the trigger, red bullets ripping into the ghouls Kagune and pinning it to the wall. He takes out a few more ghouls, then all of the men, ghouls included, turn to behold the man strolling out from within the warehouse. His hair was midnight blue and he wore a striped vest and slacks. As he grins at Rex, who he had noted to be the biggest threat, his right eye turns into the red of a ghouls Kakugan. Rex Otanashi curses himself now. "Damn. A One Eye…. I wasn't expecting this". The One Eyed Ghoul raises both his hand and his monstrous looking Kagune in greeting. "Well if it isn't the infamous Rex Otanashi. The only human in North Tokyo who can kill a ghoul. Quite a title you have there, meat". Rex snarls at the ghoul. "High and mighty words from an animal who eats nothing but 'meat' himself. I honestly don't have time for you, so die!"

He launches a series of deadly jabs with the RC poisoned knife in his hand, driving the One Eye back into the warehouse. The ghoul suddenly uses his Kagune to sweep Rex off his feet, slicing the back of his ankles in the process. As the Sergeant struggles to get to his feet, the One Eye laughs "Crippled already? You're so kind to let me be the one to kill the only minor resistance in this part of the city… Goodnight Sergeant Otanashi". Suddenly, all the lights are banishing all shadow within the room. "I don't think I'd like to witness the death of a comrade to the likes of a lowly beast like you…" The ghoul spins around to face the voice that interrupted his triumph. Auron is standing atop a pile of metal crates, Kaneki watching them right behind him. "And who might you be human? How dare you interrupt my meal?" Auron sneers at the One Eye. "Oh I'm just a rookie Constable. But that's not going to stop what I'm going to do to you, Horus…" The ghoul starts in surprise. "How the hell do you know who I am? No human has ever known my name…" Auron shrugs.

"I did my homework before I went off to attempt to eliminate a One Eyed Ghoul…" Rex winced at the insinuation that he hadn't been prepared for the mission. Horus snickers "It's really sweet of you to know my name and all, but you _do_ know you're not leaving this place alive right?" Auron smiles coldly. "We'll see about that. Kaneki? Would you mind exterminating those lesser ghouls at the door please?" Kaneki nods, adjusting his spectacle silently as he crouches slightly, then leaps through the air to land amongst the ghouls waiting at the entrance. One of them goes to stab Kaneki with his Kagune, but Kaneki's lightning fast reflexes see him ducking to the side of the blow and swinging his right leg down across the ghouls neck, breaking it instantly. As he quickly deals with the rest of them in a similar manner, both Horus and Rex watch the display with open mouths. _Now I know why I felt such an aura of power from him… He's a professional killer. But that other guy, Auron. I still don't feel anything from him. Maybe he's just like me… Normal._ Horus starts swearing. "What the fuck? How did he just? No human has ever been able to land a hit on any of my men. I got them from Tatari himself!" Rex sees Aurons eyes widen slightly at the sound of the name Tatari. "Tatari eh? I'd like to have a few words with that bastard… Too bad he thinks I've been dead for over a century…"

Rex blinks. He must have misheard him. Auron cracks his neck to the left and jumps down in front of Horus, his eyes cold and calculating, checking every possible outcome and angle of attack. "It's time for you to start answering some questions Horus. I need to get inside those walls. You're going to tell me how". Horus snarls and releases his Kagune again "Go to hell human. I'd die before I let myself be walked over by a dirty human". Auron shrugs and his next words, though seemingly innocent, send a shiver down Rex's spine. "Suit yourself…" Auron pulls off his police cap, setting free his blood red hair and he wipes the stage makeup off his face. Rex marvels at the sudden change in his appearance. His skin was as white as snow, and his hair seemed naturally silky and stylish. Next he rips off his police uniform, revealing a long, white trench coat with a sword strapped to its hilt. Kaneki does the same, only his coat is pure black and he carries no weapon. Horus looks horrified. "Where….Where did you get those uniforms and weapons? Is this some sort of sick joke?" Auron cocks his head, and innocently responds "Whatever do you mean?" Horus laughs and shakes his head. "I know those uniforms. My great grandfather told me about the CCG. That law enforcement organisation that was basically the only thing between Tokyo and us ghouls… They were undefeatable, and ghouls were suppressed by their investigators. Doves, ghouls called them. Their weapons were made from the Kagune of the ghouls they slayed, and they gave codenames and ratings to the ghouls they hunted. But Tatari defeated them about 130 years ago. He broke away from the ghoul organisation he had worked under, Aogiri Tree, and joined his power to the labyrinth beneath the city. He fucking crushed the CCG forces and reduced their HQ to rubble before causing the city to be half levelled and the walls to rise up".

He frowns at Aurons uniform. "So… That's what this is. You two punks are some smartass humans who also know about the CCG and chose to fucking cosplay? What a joke man". Auron raises an eyebrow. "Do I look like I'm joking? I meant what I said before. You're going to die here Horus". Moving like the wind, he draws his sword and slashes Horus across the chest before the ghoul can even think. "What the..." He grunts as Auron suddenly thrust the blade violently into his gut, twisting it and eliciting a painful scream from Horus. "Just remember this. Scum like you are nothing to me. I'm not like the docile little humans you prey upon. I'm the Reaper!" His sword transforms into a rifle looking object and as he pulls the trigger, hundreds of crystal like shards rip through Horus's body. As he drops to the ground, blooding pooling on the floor beneath him, he twist his head around to look at his killer. "That weapon….. Quinque… Who….are you?" His head drops to the floor as Auron slices his head clean off his shoulders. As Kaneki leans down to help Rex off the floor, he looks upon Auron with awe as he flicks the blood of the blade, then sheaths his weapon. "Well. That was easier than I thought". Kaneki nods in agreement. "He was only A rated at best. Not really the greatest battle for a Commander such as yourself…" Rex interrupts them by stepping forward and raising his hands.

"I for one would like to revise upon the ghoul's question. Who the hell are you people? Auron and Kaneki look at each other, then back at Rex. "That's going to be difficult to explain…" Auron scratches the back of his head awkwardly. Rex grabs him by the collar, knowing full well that Auron could kill him where he stood but doing it anyway. "I don't care how long it takes. I've never seen anyone else besides myself kill a ghoul, let alone completely dominate an entire group! And that weapon. It tore through his flesh like butter. He said that those kind of blades were made from the Kagune of defeated ghouls…" He looks Auron directly in the eyes. "Who are you? What are you? And why did that Horus ghoul only have one Kakugan?" Auron sighs "I… We, our group, are very old. We came from the time before the Walls rose…" Rex's mouth gapes. "You're kidding right? You couldn't possibly be that old. That's over a century!" Auron shrugs "We were rescued by some friends as the disaster happened and frozen in deep sleep until recently. We were part of an organisation known as the Commission of Counter Ghoul. We were Ghoul Investigators who eliminated any ghoul threats in the 24 Wards of Tokyo". "Do you know what this means? If you guys were professional ghoul slayers, then you could basically win back our territory on your own!"

Auron holds up a hand. "You don't understand. The CCG was the only thing between the ghouls, or, more specifically, Tatari and the dominance of Tokyo. Tell me, do you know what the CCG is?" Rex bites his lip "I probably shouldn't tell you this but I was drinking with a friend of mine once, who was telling me about his work. He said that he was an Investigator in an organisation that had existed for nearly 200 years that killed ghouls as a profession. He said that they hadn't shown themselves since the disaster of 130 years ago because they needed to remain hidden. He called it the CCG… Are you saying that you guys were members of that same organisation 130 years ago?" Kaneki nods. "I served with the CCG for about 9 years before… complications caused me to leave. Auron here served for only 4 years but he was the greatest Investigator of the age". Auron snarls at him. "Shut up Kaneki. Anyway, yes we're members of the CCG, but we don't know what or where exactly they are currently. I wonder if they're still combat superior…" He stares at Rex. "You asked why Horus only had one Kakugan. That's because he was a One Eyed Ghoul. Half Ghoul…. Half Human…" Rex blinks in shock. "What?! How could something like that even exist?" Auron sighs. "I'm going to have to place great trust in you right now Rex Otanashi. One eyed Ghouls can, on a rare basis, be born through the union of a ghoul and human. Most of the time, this union doesn't work and the child dies. The other way is for a human to have the organs of a ghoul artificially implanted into their bodies… Like Kaneki here". Kaneki activates the Kakugan in his left eye, causing Rex to recoil in horror "You… You're a ghoul?!

But I thought..." Kaneki holds up his hands in a display of peace. "Many, many years ago, before I joined the CCG, I was an ordinary university student at Kami. I met this woman, Rize Kamishiro, whom I took a great liking to. One night while I was walking her home, she attacked me and almost ate me alive… Until a pile of girders crushed her. I was admitted to hospital, and the doctor in order to save my life implanted Rize's organs into me. Weeks later I got this eye, and the taste of food I had always eaten was now foul to me. I was a ghoul, but also a human…" Rex stood transfixed staring at Kaneki. "But, you're not trying to eat us?" Kaneki laughs. "Give me some credit. I do have self-restraint. Ghouls can still drink coffee just like humans in fact. Anyway, to make a long story short, I went through many events and tragedies, embraced my ghoul side and fought the Aogiri Tree. I was defeated by the Special Class Investigator of the CCG, Kishou Arima, and drafted into the CCG with no memory of my past life. I spent a few years climbing the ranks, defeating powerful ghouls when my memories returned. I was promoted again and then went berserk. I was arrested and imprisoned for 8 years in the Ghoul Prison Cochlea. I re-joined the CCG after getting my ass handed to me by Auron here, who was an Elite Special Class at the time, who was then promoted to Commander. He banished the Aogiri ghouls and reenlisted me, picking Arima and I to become Elites to join his Elite Squad. You already know what happened when Tatari revealed his true purposes…" Auron raises an eyebrow. "Have fun depicting half your life story to a stranger? Impressive". Kaneki shrugs. Auron turns to Rex "I'm going to make this simple…" He also activates his Kakugan, Rex's eyes widening. "You too? How did the CCG allow ghouls to become investigators?" Auron smiles. "I wasn't made a ghoul artificially against my will, unlike Kaneki here, I am a naturally born One Eyed Ghoul. My story is too long to tell right now, so I'll just say that as a young ghoul, I was very successful but made some stupid mistakes. I was also 'defeated' so I changed tact and erased my identity as a ghoul and joined the CCG… Now listen. I need your cooperation. Now". He drags a pile of crates over and sits down on one of them. "I need to know where the CCG is…"


	7. Chapter 7 - Return of the Dreamer

**(A/N) Heeeeyyyyy :D Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I've been bulk writing the rest of the chapters so you don't have to wait any longer :3 On another note, my second Tokyo Ghoul fanfiction, Tokyo Ghoul Zenith, is coming soon so be on the lookout for that. Peace.**

Rex Otanashi stares into the eyes of Auron over the dining table between them. "Well? Are you ready to talk?" Auron leans forward a little as Rex nods slowly. "Yeah. I'm ready to talk. You want to know anything on the CCG's whereabouts right? Settle in. There's a lot of intel to discuss…"

It had been 3 days since Auron and Kaneki defeated Horus and the other ghouls, revealing their true identities to Rex Otanashi. In the time since, the Police had refurbished the warehouse, moving in 20 new people to populate the new settlement. Auron and Kaneki had met up with the rest of the Elite Squad, including Eto and Nishio to plan their next move. They had to somehow make contact with the CCG, but first Auron and Kaneki needed to get the information out of Rex. They were currently in Auron's own quiet corner of the mess hall. The security cameras didn't cover this area and it was late, so everyone else was asleep.

Rex rubs the back of his head. "The CCG... They're a very hard group of people to find. All I know about their history is what you told me it was like before the cataclysm, and the drunken ramblings of my friend. His name is Reims Hallberg by the way". Auron nods, cupping a mug of hot coffee to his breast. "So what are they like now?" "Going by the things Reims said back then, the CCG aren't very well equipped. They have few Quinque available to arm their investigators, and….I don't know the significance of hierarchy of the CCG, but apparently they don't have any investigators above the rank of First Class…. As far as the modern CCG is concerned, First Class is the highest rank an Investigator has ever been able to achieve". Auron raises an eyebrow. "Well… This _is_ news. So if the CCG is so under manned and under equipped, then how have they managed to put up a fight against Tatari and his 'Empire'?" Rex shrugs.

"Don't take his to heart, but it's said that they are led by three ghouls. The leader is called Raven and the two others Rabbit and No Face… It seems that these ghoulish benefactors came to the ruins of the CCG after the event and gave them Quinque material and a place of shelter. Since then, they've provided the investigators with Tatari's weak points". Auron's mouth almost drops. He shakes Rex's shoulders violently. "Are you sure those were their names? Absolutely sure?" Rex pushes him back. "Yes Yes I'm sure! Raven is said to be tall, with long, white hair and a mask like a bird of prey. Rabbit is shorter, with midnight blue hair and a white mask with the appearance of a Chibi Rabbit, and No Face has half their hair shaved off, with many piercings and his mask completely white, revealing nothing about his face. Why are you so interested in them?" Auron drops back onto his seat, stunned. "Because I know them. Those ghouls were friends of Kaneki many, many years ago. How could have they survived this long?" Kaneki shakes his head violently.

"There's no way they can still be alive… I thought they had surely been killed in the initial blast… They've been alive all this time? I should have been with them…" He cradles his head in his hand, trembling slightly. Auron frown at him. "You forget yourself Ken Kaneki. Straighten up. You're both Ghoul and Investigator, rival of Kishou Arima and the One Eyed Owl…." His expression softens slightly as Kaneki looks at him "Things may have changed a lot since you defected from the CCG, but I have faith that you will come out on top. You always managed to in the past…" He turns back to Rex. "So now we know what condition they're in and their operational strength. Do you think you can sneak us in?"

"Quiet! If you're caught talking during ceremony you'll be punished". Auron, along with all the other members of his group stand at attention in their investigator uniforms among the ranks of the CCG. Rex had spent months trying to gain access to one of the CCG's meeting grounds, and the week earlier, he had finally gotten wind of a promotion ceremony being held here in the ruins of the ghoul prison Cochlea. As all the investigators looked on, a group of men and women walked out onto the platform and sat on a row of seats. The man on the far right stands up and walks towards the central podium. "My fellow Investigators, it's been quite a year for the CCG hasn't it? We successfully infiltrated and raided the Eastern Gate compound on the outer wall, and two First Class Investigators even got inside the inner two walls to do reconnaissance on Tataras city!" This announcement causes much cheering and clapping.

"Tonight, we hold our annual promotion ceremony to give appropriate reward and respect to our most outstanding officers. Rank One Winslow Arêtes, step forward!" A tall investigator near the front steps forward onto the stage and salutes the speaker. "This man has effectively restored this facility to full working order without Tatara and his empire even noticing! I am hereby promoting you to First Class Investigator for your efforts. Wear this title with pride, for it is the highest rank that most investigators ever gain. From now on, you will be working alongside Associate Special Class Rilden in his squad. Unless you have any complaints Associate Special Class?" He turns to one of the men sitting on the row of chairs. Rilden shakes his head, smiling. "Of course not Special Class Otanashi, we know well that I'm the only associate and you the only Special Class… I welcome the extra support from such an outstanding investigator". This leads to further clapping and cheering. Auron frowns. "I guess this is the reason Rex managed to know so much about the CCG… He's the brother of their leader…" An hour passes of several other awards and promotions being handed out, including the promotion of one First Class Nodari to Associate Special Class, which was a very big deal apparently. As the night wore down, Special Class Otanashi raises his hands for silence. "This assembly is now officially adjourned".

He raises his eyes to the heaven, as if waiting for a god that didn't exist "Unless anyone wishes to intervene?" A sudden commotion rises as an investigator to Aurons left raises his voice. "I wish to intercede sir". Otanashi raises an eyebrow "Very well. Step forward investigator, and let us hear your thoughts"… The investigator in question was short in stature but with a menacing look in his eye. This man had seen battles in his time. He stalks out onto the stage to stand next to the Special Class. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the CCG, I am here tonight to tell you something that shouldn't come as a surprise to any of you…" He pauses, and looks over at Otanashi. "Lord Tatara knows everything about you". He snarls and suddenly his Kakugan activate while his greenish Kagune lunges towards the throat of the defenceless Special Class. Otanashi would have been slain then and there if it were not for the blast of a Quinque rifle that tore through the ghoul's body and into his Kagune. He drops to the floor at Otanashi's feet, dead instantly. As one, all of the investigators turn to face the direction of the killing shot. Auron stands at the end of the walkway between the two crowds, Reiyuza still smoking in his hand. Special Class Otanashi lets out a deep breath, the shock of his near death experience stealing his voice for a moment. "What is the meaning of this?" It is Auron who answers him.

"The meaning is obvious, Special Class. Tatara and his ghouls know everything about your operations, therefore, despite your achievements, your organisation has underestimated ghoul kind once again…" Otanashi looks straight at his saviour "Who are you investigator? I haven't seen you before…" Auron cocks his head slightly and smiles. "I'm afraid I haven't shown up for duty in a while…" Otanashi frowns "That Quinque… It's incredibly potent. What's its rating, name and type?" "This is Reiyuza, SSS rated Ukkaku type…" The crowd goes silent and stares. "Please don't joke around investigator. I want to know what Quinque that is…" Auron frowns in turn. "I just told you Special Class. I do not need to repeat myself to you…" Otanashi turns red. "Your insubordinance will not go unpunished. What is your name?" "Commander Executive Auron Tanderus is my title, and I will not be spoken to in such a way by you. Do you understand?" Otanashi rocks backwards on his feet. "Wha- What are you talking about? The CCG has no Commanders… Who are you?"

Auron walks forward onto the stage and is joined by Kaneki, Arima, Eto, Urie, Noro and Nishio. "We are the CCG's S4, the Elite Squad. My two Vice Leaders here are Elite Special Class Investigators Ken Kaneki and Kishou Arima, Black and White Reapers of the CCG. The rest of my team is Special Class Noro, Associate Special Class Urie, S Rated Ghoul Serpent, and SSS Rated Ghoul Eto Yoshimura, the One Eyed Owl. Does that answer your question Special Class Otanashi?" The gathered investigators are silent. Otanashi splutters in protest. "Preposterous! I've never heard of any Elite Special Class rank, and how can you possibly be a part of the CCG in the company of ghouls? Men, kill these intruders from Tatara!" Several investigators leap into a circle around the group as Auron laughs. "How can you be so hypocritical when your "benefactors" are ghouls themselves?" He points a finger at the group of robed figures sitting on the seats rear stage.

"Those are the real Commanders of the CCG fool. They aren't ghouls…" As he says this, one of the robed people starts to laugh. His deep voice is heard all throughout the room. "I don't know who you are, but you're certainly perceptive… How could you tell?" The man stands and stops next to Otanashi, pulling down his hood and revealing his stylish half shaven head. Many piercings decorate the contours of his face, which is hidden by a blank white mask. "Well met, SS Rated Ghoul, No Face. Or should I say, Uta?" Uta removes his mask, smiling. "If not perceptive, you certainly know who I am. So, who are you and what do you want with the CCG?" Auron shrugs. "I'm saddened you don't remember me... No matter. Perhaps you'll remember Kaneki here?" As Kaneki steps forward to smile at Uta, the other two robed commanders rise and throw back their hoods. The one on the right was much shorter than the towering man on the right, and she wore a white Rabbit mask. The man had silvery grey hair, and a black mask in the shape of a raven's beak. "Is it really you? Kaneki..." Kaneki smiles sadly at the short woman. "It's been a long time, Touka, Yomo… It's really me". Touka throws down her mask and lunges at Kaneki with her Kagune "IDIOT!"

Kaneki deflects this blow and collects her small frame up into a deep embrace instead. "I haven't seen you since you threw Tsukiyama of the Lunar Building 140 years ago… Where were you all this time?" Kaneki laughs. "Don't worry Touka. I've been asleep with the others here for a very long time. I had a plan to make things all better… but I didn't factor Tataras ambitions into them, so the world had become like this… I'm sorry, just wait a bit longer for me ok?" Auron had been frowning in confusion at Kaneki's story. "What are you talking about Kaneki? More secrets from me?" Kaneki glares at him. "I'm sorry Auron, but I can't stay here any longer… I need to go back to stop this… And you. You have wholeheartedly committed yourself to serving Kaiko and V? Did you think I wouldn't have any issues with casting our lot with my enemy? V is the reason for all my sorrows. V is the reason the world today is like this in the first place!" He takes his spectacles and crushes them in his hand, letting the twisted metal and glass shards sprinkle onto the floor.

"I'm tired of this Auron. It's time I put an end to this abomination of a timeline". Auron throws his arms into the air "What the hell are you talking about Kaneki? You speak as if you being here now is a mistake. What do you mean "abomination of a timeline"? Kaneki sighs, removing his red gloves and revealing to the shocked onlookers his scaled arms and hands. "Many, many years ago, I was defeated…. "Killed" by Kishou Arima and physiologically altered to become an investigator. After many events and years after that, I chose to defect from the CCG. I opened all the A rated cells in Cochlea while I rescued Hinami Fuegechi from the prison. During my escape, I encountered Touka's brother Ayato and my old friend Banjou facing off against Arima himself. I intervened and in the long battle that followed, for I had gotten far stronger than the last time he and I fought, I was ultimately defeated… again. Ayato was killed, and Hinami was executed by _him_ in front of my own eyes"… He looks with deadly intent at Arima behind Auron. "I know now that giving up was a mistake. But at the time I merely submitted to what I thought was my tragic fate. I was imprisoned in Cochlea's depths, and given a SSS rating. Then, after many years of imprisonment, Eto came to me. She had escaped in the events that led to my imprisonment, and had continued operating with Aogiri after the CCG's rout on Rue Island. She offered me a chance of redemption, and I took it. We attacked the CCG's very Headquarters and that's where I met you Auron. We battled, and I was defeated once again. I let you win Auron, I needed to be in the CCG to become stronger again. Then all this happened, and I am at the point where I must go back"…

The entire group is shocked to their core by Kaneki's perspective of the events of this world. Urie was shocked most of all. _He got imprisoned for trying to rescue a ghoul? But a ghoul that he considered to be his little sister… All this time I thought he had betrayed the CCG and killed countless investigators, but he only wanted to defeat Arima. I never knew what Arima had done to him all those years ago. Converting a ghoul, even a half ghoul, into a ghoul investigator? It would have been kinder to kill him outright._ Kaneki looks at Auron once more. "I have lied to you Auron. Kept many things from you and deceived you. For that I am deeply sorry. You are not the One Eyed King, you never were. Your immense power came from contact with me, and your prowess as a ghoul investigator is simply your own skill". He looks at the ground, his eyes heavy with sadness. "My story can't end yet. I have yet to make my mark upon this world, even after all I have done".

He smiles at Auron, tears welling up in his eyes. "I see this world we're in now as my mistake. If I hadn't wanted to die, I could have prevented this all from happening. I don't know If I will regret this, but it's time that your story ended, Auron Tanderus…" He thrusts out his hands as Auron activates his Kagune, all 4 limbs homing in on Kaneki's body. Kaneki breaks each limb asunder with one hand, then uses his feet to sweep Auron off his legs into the hard concrete. Auron curses, wiping blood from a scratch in his right shoulder. "Why Kaneki Why must you kill me? You should know that I am far stronger than you ever were". Kaneki unconsciously cracks his finger, looking down at Auron with his single Kakugan. "Maybe once, but my objective here is complete. I have learnt all I can about Kishou Arima's fighting style and skill, and because of you, I have gotten far stronger than I was. We all have. For that I thank you, but please".

He thrusts his twisting Kagune into Aurons chest cavity, his own fingers cracking again. "Don't make this difficult. Die in style, just as I wanted to do"… Auron drops to the ground, unmoving and everybody present gasps. Touka looks at Kaneki with fearful eyes. "What have you become? Kaneki. You aren't the same person I once worked with in Anteiku". He smiles at her, Uta and Yomo. "I know. Too many things have happened for me to become the Lie that I once was… This is the real Kaneki. The truth of my existence… Don't worry Touka. I will make things better. I will protect the people I love". He turns to leave, but Noro grabs him roughly by the shoulder, pulling him back. "Kaneki! You can't seriously be about to walk out after killing our leader? He can't be dead. He's the greatest investigator the CCG has ever known, even if he's a ghoul! I don't believe for a second that you could have just killed him like that!"

Kaneki looks Noro dead in the eyes. "Auron didn't want to die, but he knew. He understood what I was saying that I have to do. He was never the One Eyed King, just as Eto was never the King either. You might not want to hear this right now Noro, but _I am the One Eyed King._ Now". He looks around the room at his now former comrades. He looks at his old friends, Touka, Nishio, Uta and Yomo. "I will save all of you. Please wait for me". Next he looks at his protégé from his time as Haise Sasaki. "Urie. I'm sorry you never truly understood me. I promise I will help you get Shinji's body back…" Finally he comes to Eto and Arima. "Now is not the time for our final fight, Kishou Arima, but I will put an end to the dog of V. And Eto, You were right. We are the same". He leans in to kiss her on the cheek. "I too have grown fond of you my dear Owl". She blushes as he pulls away, waving behind him at he steps into the center of the stage, bathed in moonlight. "I'll see you all again. _Earlier_ than you think. "I told myself long ago that I wanted to die. That is why I failed everyone. I can't do anything to help if I'm dead"…

A beam of white light envelopes him, his body fading into the moonlight slowly. "I now know something"…. He closes his eyes as the light rises to blinding levels. As he opens them, he is lying on the floor with his own blood pooling around him but he himself having no wounds. He looks around. He lies on the very stage that he had just left, but bodies and blood are scattered everywhere. Kishou Arima stands a few feet away from him, his Quinque Ixa poised at the throat of Ayato, the Black Rabbit. Hinami is couching behind Kaneki, her sobs of despair piercing into the very depths of Kaneki's soul. He gets slowly to his feet as Hinami gasps. "Yes. I know what I need to do…" Arima looks over in surprise at Kaneki rising to his feet after Arima had all but killed him. This battle would now happen for the second time. Kaneki had been dreaming again. This time he would stay awake… As the Reaper drops Ayato, whom is dragged off by Hinami, Kaneki smiles, his Kakugan activating and his finger cracking as he draws out his Kagune. "I don't want to die anymore".


	8. Chapter 8 - Centipede Unleashed

Kaneki and Arima face each other from across the stage. Above them, the circular ceiling of Cochlea is spiralling closed, trapping both of them in the S Rated Cellblock. Arima Kishou scans Kaneki's face and body, seeing none of the wounds that had seen him lying in a spreading pool of his own blood earlier, the CCG's Reaper frowns.

"Where are the wounds I gave you Sasaki? You shouldn't be able to stand… Give up now before I kill you again". Kaneki stops smiling and leans down to retrieve his Quinque Yukimura. "You know as well as I do that Haise Sasaki is not my name. Face it Arima. I am not the puppet of the CCG any longer". Arima raises his eyebrows in surprise. He had no idea that Ken Kaneki had resurfaced. He momentarily closes his eyes. "I should have known it was you all this time. Haise couldn't have improved so quickly. It was as if he had become… darker. Another person. That's because he did didn't he? You stole the life of Haise Sasaki, shoved it to the back of your mind and body".

Kaneki looks around at the bodies of ghoul and human alike, brothers in the respective demises. "You talk to me of stealing life, Reaper? Sasaki never existed. He was the person, the life I wished I could have lived before all this happened. You are the one who stole my life, changed me and chained me. I assure you that will not happen again Kishou Arima. Tonight the CCG's Reaper meets his end". He uses his Kagune to swing himself upwards using a girder onto the circular walls of the prison.

Arima draws Naruzami and starts firing round after round at the One Eye. As he hits the wall, Kaneki starts running at such a speed that the motion keeps him running around on its surface. He reaches into the deep pockets of his black coat and draws out another Quinque. It was Reiyuza, the SSS rate Ukkaku type that once belonged to Auron Tanderus. It had always been thought that Auron himself had gained the Quinque after he defeated the Owl in battle. This was not the case…

"What is that Quinque Ken Kaneki? I didn't know you had gotten a new weapon…" Kaneki smiles as he jumps off the wall, slashing down at Arima with both Yukimura, and Yoshimura, the real name of the SSS weapon in his hand. As Arima blocks the attack with Ixa's defensive mode, Kaneki leans in closer. "You know that I warded off the One Eyed Owl back then at the Lunar Building yes? She left her Kakuja shell behind. You don't think I'd let it go to waste did you?" He lunges upwards, Yukimura coming up in the space between Arima's chest and Ixa's shield, barely missing the Special Class.

Arima responds by bringing Naruzami up between Ixa's wings, firing several blasts at Kaneki who leaps out of the line of fire to the left. Arima follows and the two lock blades as Kaneki slams into Arima's Ixa with his own Yukimura. "Are you sure you want to do this Ken Kaneki? Become enemies with the CCG once again? To die again?" Arima is pushed back momentarily then uses the opportunity gained by Kaneki reaching behind his back to slam the ghoul into a wall, pinning him in place. Kaneki glares at Arima with renewed resolve.

"You know… you and I have actually fought over 4 times. The first was when we met in V14. My best friend told me to eat him so I could fight you at my hardest. He said that even though I would lose, you would keep me alive… The second time was when I finally awoke from the dream that was Haise Sasaki. I won that battle. I had shattered the false life and chains you has strung around me. Third came very, very far into the future. I know you'll never understand but since I met you, even when I regained my memories, I wanted to die. I wanted to rescue Hinami then die. To end my tragic existence. But this time I've been given a second chance. I will not die. I cannot die now. No, this is the fourth and final battle between us Arima Kishou!"

He suddenly whips Yoshimura out from behind his back, slamming it into Ixa. After a moment of resistance, Yoshimura slices through the SS Rated Ixa like it was nothing more than butter. As Arima drops Ixa and brings Naruzami up to bear, Kaneki goes on the offensive, beating Arima back until they stand at the edge of Cochlea's deep chasm. "I know things now that I never did before… Such as the fact that you're an agent of V"… Arima gasps. "How could you possibly know that? I'd never let anything like that slip…" Kaneki once more leaps into the air, this time bring all of his Kagune limbs bearing down on the Special Class Investigator. Arima tries to fire Naruzami, and succeeds in blasting off one or two of Kaneki's Kagune limbs, but doesn't stop several of the Kagune skewering Arima through the chest.

Arima coughs out blood as he twists around, firing Naruzami into Kaneki 3 times, causing the One Eye to be knocked backwards. The two men get to their feet and stagger towards each other, blood was dripping from a few deep wounds in Kaneki's shoulder and chest, but it was clear that Arima was in much worse condition. Blood pumped from the wound completely penetrating his chest, and his breaths came in ragged succession. Kaneki cracks his finger, and prepares to strike the killing blow. But as his Kagune streaks towards the defenceless Arima, several figures in black, hooded cloaks appear between them, their Kagune raised to deflect Kaneki's own. As he watches, one of the ghouls leans down and slings the wounded Arima across his shoulder.

The lead ghoul steps toward Kaneki, who cocks his head in silent question. "Well met Ken Kaneki… We tasked Arima with keeping you subdued and on tabs, with good reason it seems. Farewell, for now is not the time for us to engage in any way…" All of a sudden, Kaiko and the other ghouls from V disappear in a wave of blackness, leaving only Kaneki, Hinami, and the wounded forms of Ayato and Banjou. "Huh. So that was V… I need to question Eto further about this organisation". He turns towards Hinami who rises to her feet and staggers over to Kaneki, who sweeps her up into a hug. "Big brother… Are you hurt?" Hinami is still sobbing quietly as Kaneki strokes her ebony hair. "I'm ok Hinami-chan, everything will be ok now, trust me". Hinami pulls away from him, pulling him towards Ayato and Banjou.

"They were hurt badly by the Reaper before you appeared. Can you help them?" Kaneki grimaces as he starts to feel the pain throughout his own body, looking at the blood-soaked Ayato. "Healing really isn't my specialty but..." He leans down, ripping a few shreds off his investigators coat and wrapping them tightly around the worst of the Black Rabbit's wounds. "That should do for now. He'll live, and Banjou is just unconscious". Hinami exhales in relief. As she looks up at Kaneki, she frowns. "I hadn't noticed before, but your hair. It's turned to black again. You look a lot like you did when you were at Anteiku". He looks down at her smiling face and his heart warms at the sight of it.

"I honestly don't know. I guess it's because I've finally gotten over the trauma I suffered at the hands of Aogiri Tree so long ago… But you Hinami. You've grown so much bigger! And you hair looks just like your mother". He smiles too as she fingers her own length of hair. Kaneki gets to his feet, then walks the circumference of the room, looking for an exit. He stares down into the dark chasm that drove all the way down to the SS Cell Blocks. Turning around, he motions to Hinami. "You stay right here ok? I need to go get something important down below. Can you do that for me?" Hinami nods. "Of course brother". He nods and promptly leaps into the gloom. He drops through the darkness for some time before he sees the floor of Cochlea approaching below him. He adjusts his landing and falls onto a pile of rubble that had dropped from above, landing lightly on his feet.

As he makes his way through the darkness, he notices that the guards are surprised to see him alive, as they had heard the traitor Haise Sasaki had run into Arima during his escape. While all the guards above were either dead or knocked out by himself, the SS and Deep Cell Block guards were more resourceful and had kept power running. These guards were no problem for Kaneki however, as he disarmed or knocked out anyone who moved against him on his way deeper into the darkest areas of Cochlea. Soon enough he stepped out of an elevator into the deepest Cell in the Prison. The SSS Cell Block, empty all but for one cell. Eto Yoshimura's cell. She spots him as he approaches, and raises her head from her arms. "What's happening up there? I heard alarms and then that irritating clown Furata left in quite a hurry". Kaneki uses his Kagune to slice a clean cut doorway in the wall of her cell.

"I opened all the Cells in level 0 and 1, while Ayato and other members of Aogiri came to rescue Hinami, possibly you also". Eto stops moving as she observes Kaneki standing in the hole in the wall. "You did that? Why? To help Ayato?" Kaneki shakes his head. "I didn't do it for them, though my actions probably assisted in their plan. I wanted to rescue Hinami myself, and I have. I've come to take you from this place". She gets to her feet and holds out her arms as Kaneki shatters her bonds. "How? I thought your… ex squad leader was here. The Reaper himself". He shrugs. "Arima Kishou has been dealt with. I mortally wounded him, but Kaiko and his ghouls appeared and took him away. He will certainly survive this I am sure. As for Ayato and the other Aogiri ghouls, many are dead, many others are wounded, like Ayato himself. I want you to come with me Ms Yoshimura. I could really use your support in the coming months".

She curtsies ironically and steps out the doorway into the hall. "So Ken Kaneki has abandoned his guise as a Dove hmm? What will you do now that you've managed to do something even I couldn't achieve? To defeat the CCG's Reaper is to sit on top of the world you know. Human or Ghoul". He nods. "I don't know yet. That's why I want to get out of here before that Warden and Furata discover that Arima isn't actually here anymore. That's when they'll send in reinforcements. Let's go. You can fly us up to the ceiling with your Kakuja right?" She nods and once they step out onto the floor of the SS level, she activates her monstrous Kakuja, Kaneki hoping onto her back as she leaps for the higher levels. They crash land on the opposite side of the level to Hinami and the others. Eto transforms and the two one eyes make their way over to her. As they get closer, Kaneki spots three other people standing around her. Kaneki tenses up, preparing to strike at the intruders when one of them steps forward, hand raised in greeting. "I hope you're not going to throw me off the edge again Kaneki".

Shu Tsukiyama drops his hood and takes the hand of a bewildered Kaneki. "Tsukiyama? I wondered how you had survived… It's never the will that's the question with you. It's the way". Tsukiyama looks behind him at Eto. "Why would you rescue the Owl of all people? You've changed a great deal Kaneki…" Kaneki sighs with the practiced ease of one who sighs often. "Because she's the only SSS Rated ghoul that we have at our disposal" _Ironically, in that alternate world of mine, I was defeated here and imprisoned while given a SSS Rating myself… I suppose I'll still get that rating after Arima is patched up by V and he returns to the CCG._ He looks beyond Shu at the others behind him. "Who are these? More of your family servants?" One of the figures laughs. "Servant? You should know me better than to become a servant you runt"… Kaneki breaks into a grin as Nishio pulls back his hood and steps towards him.

"Kaneki. It's been too long hasn't it? I hope you didn't have too much trouble getting to this point…" Kaneki thinks back on his experiences after last speaking to Nishio as himself. His battle with Amon Kotarou, eating Hide. His battle and defeat at the hands of Arima. His life as Haise Sasaki and his rebirth. His first defeat then all the things that happened after he met Auron Tanderus. Finally, he thinks back to his recent newfound resolve to live and his victory over Arima. "It's been a long road Nishiki, but I'm here now". The other two step forward, Renji Yomo on the left, his long silvery hair reflecting in the moonlight. "Kaneki…. You've become strong haven't you? You finally found true strength, not the false strength you found in forgetting your humanity…" Kaneki nods, agreeing, then turns to the last robed person that pulls back their hood. "Touka…."

She looks at the man standing before her. He was taller. A lot taller, and his hair had returned to its original black colour. His eyes looked like they needed glasses and his red gloves contrasted brightly with his black trench coat. This looked a lot like the Kaneki she had worked with, the Kaneki she had loved. As she starts to cry, throwing herself into his embrace, she reminisces on the changes he had gone through. _This isn't the same Kaneki, but it's certainly him. He's finally healed inside. He wants to live again… Different….but the same… Kaneki wraps her in his arms and whispers softly to her. "It's ok. I'm coming home. My work is done for now…"_ He looks around at the others surrounding and Tsukiyama had picked up Ayato and Banjou already and were waiting. Waiting for Kaneki to lead them into whatever future lay ahead. "It's time guys. Let's go back home to :re"…


	9. Chapter 9 - Declaration of Falsehoods

Amon Kotarou watches the group of ghouls leave the silent grounds of Cochlea from his vantage point on a cliff face to the south. His enhanced vision allows him to pick out one figure among the others. "Centipede… So you really did survive all this time… and until now among the ranks of the CCG. I'm impressed…" He throws back his hood to allow the cool southerly breeze to brush his skin. The Kakugan in his right eye glows brightly in the evening gloom. "It seems that we've both jumped the fence hmm? But now I can do what I need to do. Thank you, Ken Kaneki…"

He draws up his hood once again and jumps from the embankment. As he falls, he drops in through the spiralling doorway of the prison and descends to the very bottom. As he makes his way through the silent, dark hallways, Amon observes the unconscious guards slumped everywhere. "You really are still just as Virtuous as you were back then aren't you? You can defeat Kishou Arima in battle but can't bring yourself to kill humans… I guess I can relate. I try not to kill them either". He nears the cell block he's searching for, then stops, looking at an open elevator door. It was heavily armoured, like a vault door, but had been blasted open like a tin can. "So that's what you came down here for. You took the One Eyed Owl didn't you? Just what is your game Kaneki?" He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. He had his own prisoner to free here. At last he walks into the room at the end of the SS Levels deepest hallway. There, sitting in his usual seat on the other side of the Kagune-proof glass, was Donato Popora. Amon's foster father and infamous SS Rated ghoul "Priest".

"And so the prodigal son returns… I knew you were alive you know, Amon". Amon sits down on the other side of the glass and pushes back his hood. "Donato. I see the CCG still uses your limitless knowledge for their gain?" Donato shrugs. "They were going to dispose of me soon anyway. But Kishou Arima isn't even here anymore. Ken Kaneki defeated him if my estimate is correct?" Amon nods. "Yes. The Reaper is incapacitated for the time being. Kaiko and his cronies rescued him from death at the hands of Centipede. You've been talking to him these past years haven't you? What happened to him?" Donato sighs. "Haise Sasaki, or Ken Kaneki, depends who you talk to. After you and he fought, you were taken by Tatara no?" The One Eye nods.

"I was… stored. In that Noro abominations stomach. Next thing I know is I'm sitting in a tube, this eye reflecting off the glass"… He reaches out to touch his right eyelid softly. "After you fought, Kaneki was very injured also. You both very nearly killed each other… He escaped underground into the V14 interchange where his best friend Hideyoshi caught up to him and told him he had known he was a ghoul the entire time but didn't care. He told him that the Reaper was waiting ahead and that Kaneki would lose, that he could die here. So he told Kaneki to eat him, so that he could fight his hardest one more time in order to make Arima see him is worth keeping alive"… Amon stares silently "Eating his best friend… That could damage any man". Donato nods, then continues.

"In the years that passed, Arima had him interred in Cochlea and…. Trained. His memories were numbed, then forgotten entirely. He had his name changed to Haise and became an Investigator. By the time he was a Rank 1, he had become the mentor of an experimental new squad, the Quinx. Humans with built in Quinque. Effectively restrained One Eyed Ghouls with low RC levels. After many operations, he was promoted to First Class and led the Auction Raid where he encountered what is left of Takizawa, the SS+ ghoul known simply as Owl…" He pauses to let this sink in. Amon cradles his head in his hands.

"Seidou… I'm so sorry this happened to you too"… "About 6 months ago, Haise and his squad led an operation to eliminate the Tsukiyama family of ghouls in the Lunar Building. It was mostly successful until Aogiri's Noro showed up and began eating through the CCG's ranks. Sasaki went to the roof where he encountered the Tsukiyama heir, Shu. They were interrupted by the appearance of Shu's servant, who had become a monstrous Kagune of the One Eyed Owl like Noro. This woman, Kanae, fought and nearly killed Haise until something clicked in his mind. Kaneki resurfaced and began brutalising Kanae until the One Eyed Owl herself showed up, triggering a fight between them. Kaneki ultimately warded her off and threw Shu off the roof, causing Kanae to die saving him. He was promoted out of season to Associate Special Class for this feat. Is this enough?" Amon shakes his head.

"It's good to know how he got like this. His hair is back to its natural colour too. But I want to know why he just betrayed the CCG? He clearly needed to stick with them until now for some purpose". "Of course. Kaneki was stationed in Cochlea as part of Arima Squad. The CCG is currently diverting most of its fighting force on Rue Island, Aogiri's stronghold. Arima Squad was sent here to defend it in case of an attack. A decision clearly justified. I think Kaneki wanted to rescue Hinami Fuegechi, who has been imprisoned here and was due to be disposed of. He opened all the A Rate cells to distract Arima Squad, and retrieved Hinami. At the same time, The Black Rabbit and other Aogiri operatives infiltrated through the roof in an effort to rescue both Hinami and Eto Yoshimura, the One Eyed Owl.

The Black Rabbit was confronted and severely wounded by Arima, and was about to kill him when Kaneki showed up with Hinami. They battled, and Kaneki nearly died… But… All of a sudden he got up onto his feet, his wounds completely gone. He engaged Arima in battle again, this time pushing him back using his SSS Rated Quinque Yoshimura. Arima was mortally wounded and Kaneki came down here to take Eto with him. They just left with those ghouls from: re". Amon leans back in his chair, satisfied but confused at the same time. "So now I know what Kaneki's agenda was… But what's he going to do now? He just nearly killed Arima and the CCG is going to put a SSS rating on his head I'm sure. What you've told me about him since we last met is as if he had wanted to die since the first time he fought Arima. Now, it's as if he wants to live. That has made him far stronger hasn't it?" Donato nods. "So… I assume you've come to take me away? I know you can never fully forgive me… But I will try my hardest to remain the father you knew me to be". Amon pauses, thinking this over. "Very well, let's go. I could use your knowledge father". He releases his Kagune and slices the so called Kagune-proof glass in half. Donato steps out and lets Amon cut his bonds off. The two ghouls walk towards the main floor, their futures uncertain.

The rich aroma of Coffee assaults Kaneki's nostrils as he steps through the front door of: re once again. Yomo and Shu are walking upstairs to attend to the wounded. Touka and Hinami stay downstairs with Kaneki and Eto, all of them sitting awkwardly at a table, mugs of steaming coffee in their hands. "So… How's it going?" Touka stares at him for a moment before promptly slapping him. She knew he could have dodged it but didn't, justifying her actions. "You disappear for 6 years and that's all you can say?" She looks intently at her mug of coffee. "You could have at least visited you know..." Kaneki closes his eyes. "I couldn't do that without endangering you guys. Touka… A lot has happened since that cold day. I became an investigator, so if I just walked up to this place, the CCG would have known immediately".

Touka looks at him again, tears in her eyes. "Why? Why did you choose the CCG? Why didn't you come home to us Kaneki?" "I… It was all against my will. Arima had defeated me, so he had 'rights' over my person. He chose to… convert me into an Investigator. Though… knowing where his allegiances lay I might have been the puppet of both the Washus and V"… Eto raises an eyebrow "I'm impressed you've pieced together this much. Until recently it seemed as if, though knowing they existed, you didn't care about V. Is it because you now know Arima is working for them?" He nods, taking another sip of coffee "If Arima, and I suspect Furata, are working with V, then that means that even the Clowns have been infiltrated. Furata is this world's greatest spy, mark my words".

He looks around at the table, Yomo and Shu having returned from the wounded. "V needs to be dealt with. The only reason no one has succeeded yet is due to their origins. V is linked with both Aogiri, the Clowns and the CCG. They sit atop this world thinking themselves Arbiters or Kings. Tokyo can never be free from hatred while they exist". Eto nods in approval. "You're finally starting to see things my way. V say that they're aim is to generate a balance in this world. In truth they wish to dominate it. Controlling all the rival factions lets them see the entire chessboard and all the pieces at once". Shu leans in with a coffee of his own. "If I may? This… V. I've heard much about it, including its possible ties to the CCG. If this is true, then would I be miscalculating if I suspected a physical connection between V and the CCG? Such as…. A tunnel, or hidden floor beneath their headquarters"…

Kaneki stops dead in the process of drinking the last of his drink and stares at Tsukiyama. "Shu, you are a genius. Why didn't I think of something that obvious?" Touka laughs "Because you overthink everything. That at least hasn't changed". The One Eye leans back in his seat, a plan beginning to formulate in his mind. "So… We investigate the depths of the CCG's HQ and see if we can find a way into V. What next? We'll need a distraction"… He turns to Eto, who frowns at him. "What- Oh. Oh no you're not serious… You want _me_ to be the distraction?" Kaneki nods. "Do you think it would be a problem? Arima is unable to fight at the moment and you're the only SSS rated ghoul in Tokyo. If you were to show up on their doorstep, they wouldn't have any choice but to divert troops from Rue Island to defend the 1st Ward". He is about to continue when the television in the corner of the room blares loudly as the news starts playing. Everyone stops and stares as the front page story plays in front of them. On screen, an attractive female reporter is standing in front of the CCG HQ as an image of Kaneki in his investigators coat appears.

" _The ghoul prison Cochlea was attacked by ghouls from Aogiri Tree last night attempting to rescue the One Eyed Owl from custody there. In the resulting conflict, many prisoners and guards were killed in skirmishes. Most notably among the casualties are Associate Special Class Investigator Haise Sasaki, who perished attempting to keep the Owl from escaping. He has been posthumously promoted to Special Class Investigator in honour of his achievements. The CCG's Reaper Kishou Arima was also at the scene and managed to prevent the One Eyed Owl from killing any more humans. The current whereabouts of the Aogiri attackers or the One eyed Owl are currently unknown…"_

Silence reigns over the room for almost 30 seconds before Touka stands up. "What the fuck just happened? Is this a cover up?" Kaneki nods. "Of course it is. The CCG have announced that I died honourably in order to get the press of their backs... and Arima? Well they can't publicly announce that he was defeated and mortally wounded by a rouge investigator can they? It would raise too many questions"… Yomo walks over to the television, switching channels. A short, suited man sits at a desk with a folder in front of him. "This is the CCG Executive newswire. I tapped into it a few months ago to see what was happening up top. It might give us a better insight"… As they watch, the investigator opens the folder and begins reciting the classified news.

" _Last night's attack on Cochlea was a huge blow to our forces and morale. The One Eyed Owl escaped along with two other high profile ghouls, Donato Popora and Hinami Fuegechi. We have evidence to believe that Associate, sorry, Special Class Investigator Sasaki was the one responsible for opening the cells in level 0 and 1. He also was the culprit for the escape of The Owl and Fuegechi. According to eye witness reports, Special Class Arima and his squad dealt with the Aogiri attackers then encountered Sasaki as he attempted to escape with the ghoul. Sasaki managed to incapacitate Arima and was in possession of a SSS rate Ukkaku Quinque. The current whereabouts of both Special Class Arima and Special Class Sasaki is unknown"._ He pauses as someone off camera hands him another note. _"Special Class Sasaki has not been declared rouge… but declared deceased. Haise Sasaki is dead. Also, I don't know how this is related to these events but the deceased SS rated ghoul Centipede has been given a rating of SSS. That is all"._

Everyone in the room turns towards Kaneki in shock as he starts chuckling. "This couldn't be better… I'm both one of their most wanted ghouls and officially dead to them. I could just walk right into the headquarters and they couldn't lay a finger on me. Hell, I could get an audience with Washuu himself! Eto. Back to plan A. We both go in together ok?" She sighs, setting her empty mug on the table. "Fine… As long as you don't get us killed"… She pauses. "Wait. One more thing. They said that Donato Popora had escaped too? Shit. He's still alive isn't he…?" Kaneki raises and eyebrow in question. "You know who I'm talking about. Kanou's failed Eater Experiment, the Floppy. He's the only one who would want Priest alive at this point…. I'm talking about Kotarou Amon, Kaneki". "So he's the one Donato was talking about…" He slips his coat on and one again dons his glasses. "I have a feeling Kotarou Amon and I are connected in this world. He will be an important player in the coming events I am sure of it. Now, let's go Eto. We have an enemy to surprise".


	10. Chapter 10 - The Gates of Righteousness

The central gardens in front of the CCG Headquarters was the pride of Tokyo's Botanists. Multitudes of roses and tulips grew among the other flowers and tall Elms. Kaneki and Eto strode through these gardens towards to den of the enemy as if it belonged to them. Kaneki is once more wearing spectacles and looks every bit the Investigator.

"So what are we going to do once we're inside hmm?" Eto pulls her hoodie up a little tighter as they pass a pair of Investigators having lunch. Kaneki darts a look in her direction. She looked genuinely concerned. "We gain an audience with the Commander Washuu. Then we see where that gets us". The two of them stop in front of the great large doorway, proverbs of justice spelt out in Latin along the archways. "It's like the Gates of Righteousness itself isn't it? Too bad it's all a lie".

Kaneki steps through into the main lobby where the two of them pass through the RC detectors uninterrupted. As they approach the reception desk, one of the investigators asks for them to take of their hoods inside and asks for a name. As he slides his own hood off, Kaneki smiles at the man. "Good morning First Class Fura. Associate Special Class Sasaki here. Oh wait, they promoted me didn't they?" Fura's jaw basically hits the floor. "Special Class? I thought you were-""Yes yes I know everyone thought I was dead. That was all a misunderstanding you see. I need to speak to the Commander. Is he in?"

Fura nods dumbly and dials a number into a phone. A few seconds later, he turns to them and waves them towards the elevator. "He's waiting for you sir". Kaneki thanks him and the two of them step into the elevator. He pushes the button marked 200 and they wait in awkward silence until at last they arrive in Commander Washuu's office. The Commander himself is sitting at his grand desk, staring at the two of them as they walk forward. "What are you doing here Sasaki? No, Kaneki. It would be much easier for everyone if you would just stay dead again"…

Kaneki seats himself opposite the Commander and leans back, removing his glasses. "I'm not that easy to kill, as Arima has just learnt for himself…" Washuu glares at the man "Where is he? You killed him didn't you?" Kaneki shakes his head. "I didn't kill him. V has him. Probably to heal him quickly". Washuu blinks. "Exactly how much do you know, Ken Kaneki? You seem far too well informed". "I know that The CCG and V are intimately acquainted. I know that Arima is an agent of V". This causes the Commander to intake breath. "Shit. How didn't I know this? Arima is from V? He must be one of those…. 'Made beings'. No wonder he's undefeatable… Was undefeatable. Anyway, If you already know all this, why are you here?" Kaneki leans forward until their faces are almost touching.

"I need to know just how long the CCG has been tied to V, and why". Washuu sighs. "The CCG has been linked to V since its founding in Germany so many years ago. For what purpose, and even how I do not know. The only person who would have the knowledge you seek is my grandfather. The CCG's Founder and head of the Washuu Clan. However, why would the CCG give this information to a rouge investigator and half-ghoul like you? It makes no sense". "Because you know as well as I do that I have a plan, otherwise I wouldn't be here. You publicly announced that I was dead and promoted me. That means that I could come back as an Investigator of Special Class rank and nobody could do anything about it. At the same time you give me a SSS rating?

You've granted me virtual immunity on all sides, granting me the ability to do as I wish at this point"… Kaneki sits back again, staring out the window at the Tokyo City Skyline. "I want to take on V, and to do that I'm going to need the cooperation of you and you alone. I know you couldn't stop any investigator from killing me because V could just ask your grandfather to have it done. But with your confidence, I could find a way to enter V. You know that they aren't really Arbiters of balance. They seek to dominate this world". The Commander leans back in his chair, folding his hands in an arch steeple. "What you say certainly concerns me, but I have known this ever since I was a boy. It's what you plan to do that worries me. What would happen if V was defeated?They underline the entirety of Tokyo's society, maybe even further. How do you know that even if you could bring them to their knees that life would go on peacefully on both sides? The CCG's goal is to eliminate ghoul kind, and nobody knows what Aogiri's goals are".

At this, Eto removes her hood and smiles at the Commander. "Perhaps I could answer that for you? Pawn of the Washuu's". Washuu's eyes widen momentarily before narrowing at the woman. "You brought the One Eyed Owl with you in the base of the enemy? You certainly are bold Ken Kaneki". He turns to Eto, smiling slightly "So what is Aogiri Tree's goal Ms Yoshimura? I must admit I'm perplexed as to what exactly you're trying to achieve". "I founded Aogiri Tree in order to fight against the organisation my father abandoned, V. I thought to get to them through you and the CCG. Kaneki here has convinced me of an alternative, one that would gain true equality in this twisted birdcage of a world. I can't tell you what it is though. After all, a woman should never give away her man's secrets". She winks at Kaneki, who raises an eyebrow at this gesture but says nothing about it. "Commander Washuu, this is what I ask of you. Cooperate with me and my associates in gaining entrance to V. I know it will be difficult to defy your grandfather, but he is one of those at the very heart of this web of conspiracy. You know that, I know that". Washuu looks uncertain, and Kaneki gets to his feet, staring down at the Commander with his Kakugan active.

"This is all a game of Chess, Commander Washuu. What are you going to be? A Pawn? Or a King?" He motions for Eto to follow him as they walk towards the elevator. "Farewell. Think on what you have heard today and decide. You yourself are a pawn of the Washuu, a pawn of your grandfather. Become a King. Do what you know is right". Washuu calls out to him as he leaves. "And what are you in this game Ken Kaneki? Are you a King?" Kaneki smiles and stops in front of the elevator doors, turning his head to face the Commander. "Me? I'm a Knight. I have no wish to rule, only to protect". With that the two One Eyed ghouls step into the elevator and exit the office, leaving the Commander to pace around his office window.

It was a cold night on Rue Island. The raid had been started last night, and still more Aogiri forces were pushing the Investigators back. Rank One Urie and his Quinx Squad had been providing support for Special Class Koori Ui's Squad and they were currently engaged in combat with the SS Rated Ghoul "Owl". Saiko calls out a warning to Urie as he narrowly dodges Owl's Kagune by a hair. "Shit. That was too close". He unleashes his own Kagune, swiping furiously at the ghoul-incarnate Takizawa, trying in vain to push him to the edge of a nearby cliff face. The rest of his squad use their own Kagune to hamper the ghoul, but even Urie couldn't scratch Takizawa with his Frame 5 Kagune release. "Damn! Why can't I hit him?"

He's about to order a retreat when a loud explosion rocks all the combatants on their feet. The SS~ rated Tatara strolls up behind Takizawa, laying a restraining hand on his shoulder. "You'd best stop attacking these ones Owl. If _he_ comes here and see's you doing this, you won't survive another encounter". Takizawa scowls at the Aogiri Executive, biting his nails manically as he speaks. "Kanou's masterpiece? You said he was going to pull some suicidal scheme in Cochlea. He's surely been slain by the Reaper already". Tatara shakes his head "Eto has told me of things that are yet to pass. She believes this man will rise again and that he will come with her in tow. He will truly unite Aogiri Tree and someone important will abandon us. You must reconsider your actions before-".

He pauses, looking over at the blood soaked beach beyond. "He is here". He turns away, preparing to return to the ruins. "If you wish to stay, I bid you farewell, Seidou Takizawa. You served Aogiri well"… As Urie watches Tatara leave, a noise behind him causes him to turn around. In the evening gloom, an investigator carrying two Quinque approached the group. His hair was black and unkempt, and his trench coat was pure black. Urie's eyes narrow as the man comes closer. "Associate Special Class Sasaki…." Saiko turns to look along with the rest of the squad. As Kaneki comes within conversational distance, he nods to Urie and Saiko in greeting. "Good evening Rank 1 Urie, Rank 2 Saiko".

Saiko meekly says hello while Urie glares at him. "What are you doing here Associate Special Class? I thought Arima Squad was tasked with defending Cochlea?" Kaneki sighs, looking intently at Urie and Saiko. "Urie. Please…. Don't call me Haise". The leader of the Quinx frowns. "Why not? Why are you here? I thought you no longer cared about us!" Looking into Urie's eyes, Kaneki can see the sadness within. "I know I was cruel in abandoning you all… But I needed to distance myself from everyone. I needed to become stronger". Urie continues to quietly glare at his superior.

"Whatever. So if your name isn't Haise, then what is it? Who are you now that you weren't before?" Kaneki cracks his neck to the side, removing his glasses and letting his single Kakugan show. "My name is Ken Kaneki… And I'm a half ghoul. I'm sure Akira told you that after I defeated Serpent". Urie nods slowly "She said you were a victim of Doctor Kanou's experiments. That you used to be a human until the organs of a ghoul were transplanted into your body". Kaneki nods. "In that she told the truth". He pauses, looking out towards a flock of crows flying off the beachfront. Urie suddenly feels faint, a vision of a white haired young man wearing a mask and eyepatch. He frowns, shaking his head. "You… you were the Eyepatch Ghoul. The one called Centipede".

Kaneki raises an eyebrow. "Very perceptive Urie. Yes, I was the SS rated ghoul Centipede. I was defeated by Arima and… converted into an investigator. My memories lost, my personality chained". Saiko steps forward, reaching a hand out to touch Kaneki's face near his Kakugan eye. "This scar… I always wanted to know where it came from. It was Arima, wasn't it?" He nods. "Kishou Arima tried and succeeded in creating Haise Sasaki. He was my dream, the person and life I wished I could have lived… I'm sorry if you think I'm not the person you once knew, but it's still me".

Urie clenches his fists and jabs a quick punch at Kaneki's gut. Kaneki in turn uses his Kagune as a pivot to launch himself backwards. "Why did you leave us? Why did you abandon your friends? And why aren't you at Cochlea with Arima?" "I… I needed space to grow and plan. I… wanted to rescue Fuegechi and the One Eyed Owl from Cochlea, and I have. Arima lays wounded with his allies, and I have succeeded in my mission". Urie blinks. "The Owl? And that Hinami ghoul? Why? How could Arima have lost?" Kaneki smiles, turning to face the sea. "I got over my fear and trauma. I stopped wanting to die, and that made me stronger. Hinami is like a sister to me, I couldn't live with myself if I allowed her to die. As for Eto Yoshimura, Aogiri Tree needs her if the alliance between them and the CCG is to work"…

The entire Quinx Squad starts shouting. Urie steps forward, grabbing Kaneki by the collar of his trench coat. "What the fuck? An alliance? What in god's name are you thinking Haise? No, Kaneki Ken?" Kaneki pulls away, walking off towards the ruins and the battle. "I assume you've heard of V? They are the true enemy. I must put an end to their machinations in this world, and an alliance is the only thing that will achieve that goal". He reaches into his pocket, drawing out a small business card. Passing it to Urie who takes it, he waves. "I cannot talk any longer. If you wish to know more, or to help, then that card will give you the answers". He climbs to the top of a crest when suddenly Takizawa lunges towards him, Kakuja gleaning in the moonlight.

" _You're not going anywhere, Ken Kaneki!"_ Kaneki dodges the attack with ease, using his Kagune to rope the other One Eye towards him. As he draws both his SSS Quinque, he looks at Takizawa with pity in his condemning gaze. "Rank 2 Seidou Takizawa… I thought for sure both you and Amon had been slain by Noro. It looks like Kanou got to you as well"… Owl rages and writhes against his bonds, but cannot escape Kaneki's Kagune. " _You are Kanou's masterpiece! How can you disrespect him so much? You could have been the greatest One Eyed ghoul ever!"_ Kaneki sighs. "I pity you, twisted pawn of Kanou. He will abandon Aogiri after tonight, mark my words. And you… you won't leave here alive".

Immediately after speaking, he uses Yoshimura and Reiyuza to slice Takizawa's body into 4 clean pieces. What's left of his body reaches out a shaking hand towards his killer. "The…. The King has come at last"… He drops to the ground, dead. Urie, Saiko and the rest of the Quinx had witnessed Kaneki's ease eliminating a powerful SS+ rated ghoul with awe and envy. As he watches Kaneki crest the hill, Urie grits his teeth. _Ken Kaneki huh? He's strong, even more now that he remembers whatever happened in his past…. Asshole._ "Saiko… please look into this once we finish up here..." Saiko takes the card from his hand, scanning its contents. A picture of a coffee shop they once visited with Haise. "I know where that is.: re….."

Once Kaneki had finished off Owl, he had traversed the field of bodies, Aogiri ghouls and investigators alike. He makes his way to the outside of the ruined facility, where Special Class Ui and the other members of S1 and S2 had made their stand. The ghouls had pushed forward as far as the entrance to the carpark, and Tatara stood atop one of the buildings, seemingly unconcerned. Kaneki leaps through the air silently landing next to the SS~ ghoul. Seeing the Chinese ghoul sent an uncertain shiver through Kaneki. Even though all that had happened in the future was his dream, he still hesitated to talk to the ghoul.

"Greetings, Ken Kaneki. I must admit I never thought even you would make it this far". Kaneki shrugs, and peers over the railing at the battle below. "You speak of the return of my memories yes? I also never thought I could return from the prison Kishou Arima had built for me. But here I am". He looks Tatara in the eyes. "It's almost time to begin. I assume Eto has told you of what she has foreseen?" He nods. "She said that you would return, which you did. She said that you would manage to imprison her, which you did. And she said you would aid in the escape of both herself and Hinami Fuegechi, which you did, even if Ayato and the others didn't believe me when I said their interference was unnecessary. I am ready to believe almost anything now". Kaneki nods slowly.

"Very good. I'm glad you can keep an open mind Tatara. This alliance will seal the fate of V, and I'm sure they will attempt to intervene here tonight. I want you to be ready for them". The Aogiri Executive nods. "Of course, Black Reaper. All we wait for now is the arrival of Eto… and Kanou's Floppy". Kaneki frowns, but says nothing. As they look on, Kaneki spots the Quinx Squad approaching the battle from the east, observing the massacre. A slight shift in the breeze is all that signals the arrival of the One Eyed Owl as Eto activates her Kakuja mid-air and slams down amid the combatants. As Special Class Ui see's the ghoul dropping from the sky, she orders an immediate retreat of junior investigators. "Shit! It's the One Eyed Owl! How did that bitch escape from Cochlea? As the dust clears, and the Owl rises to her Kakuja's full height, Kaneki walks forward to stand alongside her.

The Special Class glares at the Black Reaper before her. "Associate Special Class Sasaki… You really sided with the ghouls, didn't you?" Eto dispels her Kakuja, her nude body dropping down into Kaneki's arms. He removes his trench coat and wraps her body in it, letting her stand on her own. "My comrades of Aogiri Tree! Lay down your Kagune, for I have returned from Cochlea, and the Commander of the CCG himself has sanctioned this event!" This brings murmuring among both human and ghouls. _"What does the boss mean?" "Sanctioned by Commander Washuu? She's got to be lying"._ Kaneki steps forward towards the legion of investigators. "Heed my words, fellow investigators, I, Special Class Kaneki, have come here today to officially state the alliance between the Commission of Counter Ghoul and the Aogiri Tree!"

Koori Ui steps out and aims her Quinque rifle at the man standing before her. "Do not listen to him. He's a ghoul himself! He's betrayed Arima and the CCG at Cochlea and freed the One Eyed Owl!" Kaneki narrows his eyes, draws Yoshimura from its sheath and slices Ui's Quinque clean in half. "Stand down Special Class. Unless you wish to take a complaint to the Commander himself?" He activates his single Kakugan, circling the area and letting all humans and ghouls see his true nature. "Yes! I am a half ghoul, and a victim of Doctor Kanou! I am both Special Class Investigator _and_ the now SSS rated ghoul Centipede. I am of both worlds! And that is the authority I speak to you all with today". He points to the earth beneath his feet.

"Below our feet lies the one true evil in this world. The ghoul organisation V. They have ties and links to all factions, including the CCG and the Washuu's. The CCG was founded in order to remove the enemies of V so they could expand their powerbase! At the moment, you are all pawns of their designs. An alliance between our factions would allow us to finally strike back at V". He turns on the investigators. "Arima Kishou, the CCG's Reaper, is a member of V himself! You have V's influence in the highest tiers of your ranks!" As the humans gasp and begin to shuffle nervously, Eto turns on her own Aogiri members. "My own father, Kuzen Yoshimura, was a member of V many years ago. My human mother and he were hunted by V, just because they wanted happiness. Rize Kamishiro, the Binge Eater, also came from we like it or not, V is our true enemy. We must join instead of fight against the CCG in order to gain true equality and freedom. Will you join us?" After a long minute of silence from both sides, Tatara steps forward, coming to his knee and bowing to the woman.

"I will serve you and ghoul kind always. If this is the only way, I shall gladly follow". Not a moment after, Special Class Juuzou Suzuya steps forward and plants his Quinque, Jason, into the ground and salutes Kaneki sloppily. "I always thought that I had met you before. Now I know. You were the one who really defeated Jason didn't you?" Kaneki nods and smiles "Will you join us in moving forward Juuzou?" The young Special Class laughs and nods. "Of course. This should be fun!" After that, many other ghouls and investigators stepped forward, even Special Class Ui. As she plants her Quinque into the ground, she glares at Kaneki. "Haise… Kaneki. If I find out that you truly have betrayed as and you're lying about Arima, then I will be the first to try and kill you". Kaneki smiles thinly at her. "You can try, but I suggest you live a little longer Special Class Ui. Things are only just getting interesting..." Soon enough, the entirety of the human and ghoul kind present had joined Kaneki's new alliance. As he scans the crowd, he cannot see Urie or any of the Quinx Squad…


	11. Chapter 11 - Two Rouge Princes

A temporary command centre had been established within the ruins on Rue Island after then declaration of an alliance. Torso had refused to surrender Mitsugi, and had been executed by the One Eyed Owl herself. While Eto and Tatara spoke for hours with Ui and Suzuya, Kaneki had disappeared, with no one having seen him leave. When asked about this, Eto had waved it off "Kaneki has his own agenda, but I'm sure it correlates with either his personal life or this Alliance". Urie and the Quinx Squad had returned to CCG Headquarters where Commander Washuu himself gave them a debriefing.

"It's true. Ken Kaneki and Eto Yoshimura are in a new correlation with myself in this alliance. I have always known that V was intimately tied to the CCG and its founding, my grandfather… But now I no longer wish to be a pawn. I will take full control of the CCG and flush out this menace V". Urie had been shocked when the Commander had offered him, Mitsugi and Saiko a promotion to First Class Investigator. "The future is uncertain, and I believe the CCG's very code of conduct and policy will be forever changed after this coming battle. All of us will need to take responsibility". As the two new First Class Investigators bow respectfully in thanks, he smiles while looking out the window at the gardens below. "I know you think ill of Ken Kaneki, but he really is the same person as Haise Sasaki, though changed with the return of his memories. I see great potential in this plan of his, and I believe he should be given another chance, considering Kishou Arima truly is a member of V". Urie and Saiko gasp. "You mean he was telling the truth?" Washuu nods gravely. "I finally encountered my grandfather about V and he told me much. Arima and Furata are members of V, and they were given to the CCG by V in order for us to… remove their enemies with ease".

Urie is surprised at the venom in the Commanders voice. "He thinks that both he and V are untouchable, and doesn't care if everyone knows of V. _I will not allow this to go on!_ " He slams his fist on his desk, making the two younger investigators jump. "As soon as I heard of Kaneki's betrayal, I had him classified as a SSS rated ghoul. But now? I can never lower that rating, and I wish for him to remain an investigator. That of course is up to him, but I have promoted him to Special Class Investigator in order to replace Arima, for he is not returning to these halls as an ally of the CCG…" Urie shivers. _The Reaper as their enemy? I never want to have to face him like Kaneki did…_ He coughs. "So.. Sir? What are you planning to do with him?" The Commander laughs. "I don't think I can make him do anything. But He is going to resume his command of your Quinx Squad". Urie's fists clench in envy and anger, but the Commander continues before he can say anything. "This will of course be a joint command, as he has told me he wouldn't want to usurp your own responsibilities. So, both you and the Special Class will lead the Quinx Squad".

He looks behind Urie at Saiko and the other Quinx. "On top of that, you will all be undergoing Frame 5 Kagune surgery, not Frame 6, as that would almost certainly take you over the line into becoming a ghoul. You are human, and despite this alliance and my conflicting opinions on ghouls at them moment, I think you should treasure your humanity". Urie nods, understanding. "All humans who have become true half ghouls have suffered tragedy. Kaneki and Takizawa are lost souls, but Kaneki seems to have held onto his humanity". Washuu nods. "Kaneki is strong, and he wishes for you all to become strong, but not in the way he has. He asked me to tell you to go to some coffee shop if you wanted to talk, so I'll dismiss you and let you all on your way".

Three days later, Urie, Saiko and Mitsugi are walking down a tree lined street in the 20th Ward. After their meeting with the Commander, all members of the Quinx Squad, excluding Urie, had undergone successful Frame 5 Kagune surgery, and had been training with their more powerful abilities ever since. As the trio approach the small shop called: re, Urie holds up a hand, pausing at the entrance. "This is suppose be inhabited by ghouls. I don't care about this alliance. Up until now some of the ghouls in there might have been trying to kill us, so stay on guard ok?" Saiko and Mitsugi nod firmly, and the Quinx walk in through the doorway. As they enter, the rich aroma of well-brewed Coffee assaults Urie's nostrils. A beautiful woman is cleaning glasses at the counter with an orange haired man with glasses. As the woman see's the investigators coming in, she walks over to them. "He'll be down in a moment, he's just eating". Urie's eyes widen, and he shoves Touka out of the way.

Storming up the stairs, he kicks the door open and storms into the room. Kaneki is sitting on a couch on the opposite wall, a cup of Coffee in one hand and a handful of cubes in the other. He frowns at the interruption of his meal. "What are you doing Urie? This is private property you know…" Urie breathes out slowly, his anger dissipating. "When that woman said you were eating, I thought you were feeding on a human or something"… He stands their awkwardly as Kaneki drops the cubes into his Coffee, taking a sip. "I'll tell you this now. To this day, I've never killed or fed upon a human. This very same group of friends provided the ghouls in their care with these cubes. They won't sustain me for long, but it sates my hungers"… He rises from his seat and walks towards the investigator. "I assume Washuu told you of my continued service to the CCG? If I am to be able to do anything, I must maintain connections both sides of my heritage. I am both human and ghoul, both Special Class Kaneki and SSS rated Centipede". Urie nods "I think… I think I understand you a little bit more, Ken Kaneki. You are the same person I knew all this time, but now you know the truth. The truth of your past and the truth of what you must do. I will work with you if you will take us Kaneki".

Kaneki smiles in thanks. "I won't disappoint you Urie, trust me". He steps out onto the staircase and ushers Urie downstairs. Once back in the café, Kaneki greets Saiko and Mitsugi with an embrace. "Mitsugi. I'm glad you're okay". Mitsugi thanks him nervously and sits down at a table with the others. As Kaneki slides in next to Saiko, Urie notices a figure coming towards them out of the corner of his eye. As he turns, he recoils as he stares into the mask of the SS rated ghoul, Serpent. As Serpent laughs, removing his mask, Urie sees that Serpent is actually the man with the glasses. "Nishio, would you mind not scaring our guests?" Nishio continues to laugh as he passes mugs of Coffee around. Kaneki raises an eyebrow. "I'd almost forgotten to ask how in god's name you got a SS rating anyway. Killing off Aogiri members?" Nishio scratches the back of his head awkwardly looking at Urie and the others. "Yeah… and a few investigators"…. Urie quells his discomfort and turns to Kaneki, who's halfway through his second cup of Coffee. "Is it true that ghouls love Coffee? You sure drink a lot of it". Kaneki nods.

"Coffee was one of the few human foods I discovered I could consume after I became a One Eye". Urie nods "So you've decided to remain with the CCG?" "For now yes. I can do more good as a Special Class Investigator than a rouge SSS rated ex investigator at this point". He puts down his mug and folds his hands in an arch steeple, leaning forward. "What do you know about Kotarou Amon?" Urie blinks "Special Class Amon? Well… He was a rising star of sorts back in the days of the One Eyed Owl Exterminations. I hear he was partnered with First Class Mado and became a First Class in record length. Why do you want to know about him?" Kaneki leans back. "Amon and I fought and met many times in those days. He became interested in what my motives were, and why I didn't kill him when I could have. Honestly, back then I wanted nothing more than to protect those I loved and find common ground between ghouls and humans. I only remembered that recently however… Anyway, Donato Popora seemed to think that Amon would be a key player in these coming events, and that he would be my greatest ally".

Mitsugi pipes up. "But Kotarou Amon was declared KIA after the Owl Extermination in the 20th Ward. Are you saying he's still alive?" "Yes. I believe that after we last fought, while I encountered Arima in V14, he and Seidou Takizawa were consumed by Noro and given to Kanou as ghoulification subjects. He was successful in using Kuzen Yoshimura's body to turn Takizawa into Owl, but apparently Amon, while turned into a half ghoul like me, refused to stay with Kanou and Aogiri. His sense of justice has survived all this time it seems". Urie looks at his mug, deep in thought. "You think that it was him who busted Priest from Cochlea after you left? That he has his own agenda, and that that agenda has something to do with you". Kaneki nods. "You've gotten very good at this Urie. Yes, I believe Amon is out there somewhere with Donato Popora and that they're planning something. Though, I find it hard to believe it would be anything against us, he might have found the dark roots of the CCG like Eto and I have. He might want to… cleanse this organisation…" Urie nods in understanding. "Kotarou Amon is a rouge, an unknown variant". He looks at Kaneki "The same as you"…. Kaneki folds his arms. "Indeed. Both of us are a major threat to V as far as they're concerned, though I'm worried my recent actions have revealed some of my intentions. This is why I need your help". Mitsugi looks at the man he had once called Haise, still uncomfortable around this new man sitting next to him. "Umm, what exactly are we going to be doing together? What's the next step?" Saiko joins in

"Yeah, now that you've secured this alliance between Aogiri and the CCG, how can we start the fight against V?" Kaneki nonchalantly drops another feed cube into his Coffee. "First we need to find V, and to do that, we need to pin down an associate of V". Urie gulps down his Coffee quickly. "You don't mean Special Class Arima do you? I saw him back at the HQ and was wondering why he was strolling down the halls as if he weren't an agent of V". Kaneki lets out a slow breath. "Arima was allowed to remain with the CCG only because we have no direct proof that he is in fact a member of V, and also because of the influence of the lord of the Washuu Clan, the founder of the CCG. He won't or can't take direct action against us, but it means that V is keeping tight surveillance over the situation above ground". He rises to his feet, beckoning Hinami, Touka and Yomo over to the table. "It's time I returned to my duties as an investigator. I'll need you guys to move out to Rue Island. That's the current operational centre of the Aogiri-CCG Alliance. I'm about to do some digging, and that digging may hit a little too close to home for V. They might attack and Rue Island is an obvious target". While Touka and Yomo nod in understanding, Hinami leans in to embrace the black haired Reaper. "Why do you have to leave again brother? You said you didn't need to pretend anymore". Kaneki pats her affectionately.

"While the CCG and Aogiri are under a ceasefire alliance, that doesn't extend to releasing any Cochlea inmates or independent factions and ghouls. The CCG will continue to hunt ghouls, it's in their nature Hinami. I can't go around with an ex Cochlea prisoner with me, they'd kill you on sight". Hinami accepts his explanation hesitantly, sitting up and going to stand beside Yomo. "Well now that this little team has their orders, it's time we parted ways". Kaneki goes to the door and ushers the Quinx members out of the door. Turning behind him to farewell Touka and the others, he lays a calming hand on her shoulder. "I'll see you when I arrive on Rue Island. Take care Touka". Touka holds him back for a moment. "I'm worried Kaneki. You've never operated like this in the past. You've made yourself know to both the CCG and Aogiri, and it seems V has been keeping tabs on you through Arima". Kaneki smiles, putting on his glasses. "I always worked as a small, independent group back then. Look where that got me, at the feet of Arima Kishou. I won't make that mistake again. If I am to achieve anything, I will need the help of others. I can't rely on just my own strengths to save everyone"…. With that, he waves a hand and joins his squad walking down the street.

As the Quinx Squad walk along the street below him, Amon watched Kaneki wave goodbye to Touka Kiroshima and gain on his squad. Suddenly, the investigator stops, turning around to look directly at the position where Amon was hiding, and raises two fingers to the side of his glasses, tapping three times. Amon knew what that meant in Japanese Sign Language. _It's not time yet._ "He couldn't possibly know what I'm doing could he? How did he even know I was here?" As Kaneki turns and resumes walking, Amon leans back and looks at the clear night sky. "I sometimes find it hard to remember you're the same person. I wonder if he knows about Kanou yet. Probably". He thinks back to the conversation he'd had with Donato not an hour earlier in some abandoned warehouse in the 19th Ward.

" _You know, don't you?" Amon nods "I know where at least, I just don't know why, but I think Kaneki does. That's why I need to meet with him, but not yet". Donato raises an eyebrow "So Kaneki's the key here hmm? I always knew he would have an important role to play. Have you heard of the ceasefire he struck between Aogiri and the CCG?" Amon smiles. "Only he could have pulled it off. He sees that a ceasefire would give him room to operate. He's trying to find V, and V isn't going to just sit around and let him pick apart their conspiracy, they will act, and soon"._

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Amon stands up and sees the Quinx Squad getting into a taxi. Kaneki was waiting for Amon to act at the right time before he did, so that could only mean one thing. Amon smiles as the first phase of Kaneki's plan dawns on him. "He wants to create a distraction, one that will draw out V so he can snatch one up. Very good Kaneki, now I know how I fit in…" He starts jumping from roof to roof, heading for Tokyo Bay…. And Rue Island….


	12. Chapter 12 - The Black Reapers Plan

Night had descended on Rue Island, with both humans and ghouls shivering in the cold around campfires. Since the Ceasefire, the Islands central ruins had been converted into a command centre for both sides, with Eto, Tatara, and the now healed Ayato making it their home. Special Class Suzuya and Special Class Matsuri Washuu had also remained in the command centre to oversee the small force of Investigators encamped on the north side of the island. The surviving Aogiri ghouls had taken the South Beach as their camp where many now fed off spit roasted mutton, a meat that ghouls had never even known they could eat. Ayato Kiroshima had returned from a meeting with Eto and Matsuri Washuu and was sitting with Banjou and some of his Gas Mask ghouls.

"You should have seen the way that Washuu was looking at me. If Suzuya or Eto hadn't been there I swear he would have tried to kill us". Banjou looks up at the moonlit ruins. "None of the Doves are allowed to touch us, and vice versa. This ceasefire is something else I tell you". Ayato nods "It's because of Kaneki. Before I passed out I saw him walking towards the Reaper with Hinami. He's the one that opened those cells and defeated Arima". He looks around at the other ghouls in the camp. "He also did this, he stopped a conflict that's been going on for several decades in one night. I wonder what he's doing now". It was at that moment that he heard the quiet footfalls in the sand behind them. Spinning around, he activates his Kagune ready to strike at the intruder. "Put it away Ayato, it's only us". Touka steps out of the darkness with Renji Yomo and Hinami at her side. Ayato walks forward. "Why are you here? Rue Island is the worst place you could be right now. The ceasefire only extends to Aogiri Tree ghouls you know". Touka raises an eyebrow. "Oh really? Kaneki has convinced me otherwise. He said it was safer for us here with Aogiri. So here we are". Ayato grumbles but doesn't fight it. "Kaneki seems to be the command authority over everyone at the moment doesn't he? How the hell did that happen?" Touka smiles while Yomo sits down next to Banjou and starts conversing with him and the Gas Masks. "Are you going to fight him again? That didn't go too well last time did it now".

Ayato sneers and sits down, offering the two women a seat next to him. "I have changed too you know. I'm not that keen on dying just yet". He looks at Hinami "Did you get out of Cochlea alright? Kaneki's plan was passable but his methods seemed a bit all or nothing to me". Hinami looks at the ground. "Brother wanted to die. He said he would rescue me then die by Arima's hand, but after the Reaper beat him down, he got back up and defeated him". Ayato nods. "He seems…. If not happier, more sure of himself these days. He doesn't know what he needs to do, but he's testing a theory mark my words. Where is he now?" Yomo is the one to answer. "He said he would meet us here on Rue Island after he had finished some business. He's in the 3rd Ward I think". Ayato stands and raises his hands to the warmth of the fire. "Well we'll just have to wait and see what happens. Tatara and he have been talking and there's something he isn't telling us".

Kaneki crouched with Urie behind the counter of the abandoned grocery store. Condiments and Cereals lined the restocked shelves and caused moonlight to come in slits through the room. There was a reason they were here, and one reason only. Furata. The First Class Investigator who was also a previous member of Aogiri, a member of the Clowns, and foremost an agent of V had disappeared after Kaneki defeated him in the deep halls of Cochlea. Nothing had been heard from the man until two days ago when Kaneki received word from one of his informants that the rouge ghoul had been spotted in the 3rd Ward. Kaneki, Urie, and the other Quinx were here at this store because of its entrance to the sewers beneath the city, and subsequently, the 24th Ward. Saiko pops her head out of the grate in the floor and signals to them that the coast was clear.

"Ok let's go". Kaneki leads the way down through the sewers until they encounter a gaping hole in the tunnel. Beneath them was another tunnel lined with fleshy walls. "Welcome to the 24th Ward guys. Hope you like the aesthetics". Kaneki jokes. Urie glances at him and the Special Class smiles. "We're heading in this direction until we meet anyone ok?" His squad murmurs affirmation and they start walking down the tunnel. After what seemed like hours they find another hole in the ceiling leading into Tokyo's Sewer System. Reading the number on the wall of the tunnel above them, Kaneki stops. "We're in the 17th Ward, how could we travel so far so fast?" Urie leans down to catch his breath. "I've heard that time passes differently down here. I don't know how or why". Just as they were about to continue, a lithe form drops down into the 24th Ward with them. "Who the fuck?"

Urie raises his Quinque, ready to kill the assailant. Kaneki stops him and activates his powerful torchlight. A neatly dressed Furata is standing there, looking with mild concern at the Investigators. "Furata… Fancy running into you down here eh?" Furata seems to take a moment to compose himself, slipping into his usual irritating smile. "It's been awhile. Associate Special Class. How're things?" Kaneki smiles. "It seems like you haven't had the chance to return to V have you? Otherwise they would have told you of the ceasefire between the CCG and Aogiri Tree, and that I had been pardoned and promoted to Special Class". He pauses for effect "Also of the defeat of Kishou Arima". Furata's eyes give away a portion of the panic he was feeling. "That's…. interesting… How can you be so certain that I'm part of V?" Kaneki uses his Kagune to pin the ghoul's foot to the ground. "Because of the conversation you had with Eto… I know that you knew, but I learnt much more from that than you thought Furata"… The ghoul shows his first sign of true concern.

Flashing Kaneki and angry look, he tries to nonchalantly tug away from him, but the Black Reaper holds firm. "Well, this _is_ a problem… I can't have someone as important as you pulling the strings can I?" Urie and Mitsugi step forward. "I'm sorry _Special Class Kaneki._ But I can't stay and chat. I have things to do here". Suddenly Furata kicks up with his left heel, revealing the Quinque Steel blade in the sole of his shoe. Slicing Kaneki's Kagune from his leg, the rouge dashes for a small dip in the side of the fleshy wall ahead. "Don't let him get away!" Kaneki leaps forward with the Quinx Squad hot on his heels down the tunnel of the labyrinth. As they approach the point where Furata disappeared, they stop, seeing nothing but another Kagune wall. "Damn. He just pulled a fuckin Houdini" Urie drives his Quinque angrily into the wall. As he turns around, Kaneki steps forward, using the hilt of Yoshimura to prod the wall.

"Every conspiracy has many layers Urie. You just have to have the right key to each lock"… He suddenly bites his hand, letting a few drops of his blood drip onto the surface. Moments later the flesh structure retracts outwards, revealing a shiny, metallic door. The Quinx Squad gasps and Kaneki touches the door, which immediately opens. "How did you know what to do Special Class?" Rank 2 Shao asks. "V would lay out their turf with extensive security procedures. Only someone with the biological makeup of a member of V can access these systems I believe". Urie frowns "But how can you have the blood of V?" "Rize Kamishiro, the ghoul whose organs and Kagune I possess, was an escaped ghoul from V. Let's go inside, Furata can't escape now". He smiles menacingly, walking into the bright metal room beyond. Banks of computer monitors line the walls and Furata is standing with his back to the Quinx, desperately attempting to activate a radio-like machine in the center. "Your time is up, Furata". The rouge spins around wildly, lashing out with his Kagune which is promptly sliced in half by Urie.

"I should've known Rize's blood would allow you entrance… This really is my mistake isn't it?" Kaneki nods sombrely, then uses his Kagune to throw Furata into a chair next to the wall. Instructing Shao and Saiko to tie the ghoul up, Kaneki sits down on the bench next to the radio and leans towards Furata. "Now that we have some time, I'd like to have some answers from you former First Class Furata". The rouge glares at Kaneki, knowing in his heart he was finished. He sighs, somewhat deflating of energy. "What do you want to know?" "For starters, what is this place? Is it part of V's network?" Furata is slow to respond "Indeed… This is my operations room, separate from the main network…" Kaneki rubs his chin, nodding. "Interesting. Do you come here often, do you meet people here?" "I meet with my handler at V every week… Arima too". Kaneki sucks in a breath. "Who is your handler?" Furata shrugs. "I never knew his name. When I asked, he said it was unimportant. Before you ask me what he looked like I don't know that either. He always wore a white, featureless mask that gave nothing away and his hair was greying, that's all I know". Kaneki leans back, kicking his legs in the air. "Hmm… So your handler didn't even trust you to know who he was, that means he's influential on the surface isn't he... Say, Furata. Why were you and Arima tasked with watching me?"

Furata bites his lip, then shakes his head as if to assert that he was cornered. "The top brass at headquarters paired me with Arima around about the time after he took you to Cochlea. I didn't know why V was so interested in you, but after your memories returned, I saw why Arima was afraid of you. So I redoubled my efforts in the surveillance of you and joined your team while arresting the One Eyed Owl. As far as I'm concerned, V thinks you have some major significance in their plans for the future. I don't know what". Kaneki nods again. "One last question, Is Kishou Arima the same as you? Was he 'made' by V also?" Furata glares at the Black Reaper. "Yes… Arima is a genetically superior experiment by V's science group attempting to create the most powerful agent to use on the surface. Because of Arima's work in the CCG, V was able to eliminate many of their enemies without even raising a finger themselves". Urie crosses his arms and rises from his position near the door. "That would explain the immense power he possesses. He's not a ghoul, but he's not a normal human either… How does V have this kind of power?" Kaneki shrugs and turns back to the rouge tied to the chair.

"I lied, because I have another question. Did V contact you after our battle and Arima was taken by their agents?" Furata sits stock still in his bonds. "Yes… They said that they were temporarily dropping me as an asset and that I wasn't to attempt to make any contact until further notice. I've been going back and forth from this room ever since". Kaneki stands "Good. That's all I needed to know right now. Urie, I'm handing him over to you in order for you to take him to Cochlea. Once he's been imprisoned, I want you out at Rue Island pronto". Urie nods as he heaves Furata off his chair and pushes him out into the tunnel. Saiko, Mitsugi, and the rest of the Quinx Squad move out of the room while Kaneki stays behind and looks directly at a camera hidden in a crevice between the metal of the wall. Pressing the button on the radio, he smiles. "Kaiko… You're going to get a lot more than you bargained for, trust me…" He switches off the radio and strolls out of the room, leaving the isolated outpost of V behind him.

Urie arrives at the North Beach on Rue Island as another detachment of Investigators was being shipped onto the island in Tokyo Bay. "Damn Kaneki, what do you think's gonna happen?" Ever since they had been promoted, Kaneki had requested more troops to defend the island. At this point, the force in the area was bigger than the initial Rue Island Assault forces. As he approaches the CCG encampment, he sees a few ghouls wearing Aogiri robes among the humans. He shakes his head and moves up towards the central ruins. "I still can't get used to having ghouls just walking around like this. It's wrong". Soon enough he passes under the crumbling arches of the ancient church. CCG and Aogiri guards are placed under every pillar, and the First Class makes his way towards the gathering of people on the central stage. Eto Yoshimura, Founder and leader of Aogiri Tree, the One Eyed Owl, turns as he approaches, giving him a predatory smile conveying the fact that she could rip him apart if she so desired.

"Welcome back, First Class Urie. I hope that damn clown Furata is sharing my old cell". Urie nods curtly at the woman. "He's secure, they haven't decided on a rating for him yet so he's been placed in a holding cell until then. Do you know where I can find Special Class Kaneki?" Eto looks around the room. "Actually, he hasn't been back on the island. Why? Did he say he would meet you here?" Urie nods with concern. The One Eyed Owl shows a brief moment of concern also. "Well if anything happens here you can be sure he'll be the first to miraculously leap from the shadows hmm?" Urie is about to suggest they go look for him when a sudden explosion rocks the old cathedral. As masonry falls from the ceiling, Eto covers her face in her arms. "What the hell was that?"

Tatara is behind her and helps the woman to her feet. "Kaneki was right". He looks up at the stone rafters as scores of masked figures in robes that had appeared. "It's V. They've decided that this ceasefire is… counterproductive". As he calmly says this, Juuzou and Matsuri leap forward, Quinque drawn. Juuzou just cocks his head and stares at the strange looking attackers while Matsuri waves his hands in Eto's face. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't tried to bargain for your lives, these clowns wouldn't be here!" Eto draws her Kagune as she pushes the Special Class back with ease. "Calm down fool. If not, then neither of us are leaving here alive. These are soldiers of V, they aren't normal ghouls". Tatara looks over towards the south as Ayato, Yomo, Touka and Hinami barge into the cathedral grounds.

"All investigators to battle ready stances, I repeat, battle stances!" Washuu aims his Quinque and sends the giant Bikkaku tail crashing along the length of the rafters. As the Quinque strikes, the robed ghouls drop down and begin slaughtering ghouls and investigators alike, with several attacking the Special Classes and leading ghouls as well. They successfully hold off for a few minutes until another explosion hits on the South Beach, followed by another to the North. "Shit. They hit both camps!" Matsuri swears. "You can bet that those bastards are engaging our men too". Eto curses and activates her monstrous Kakuja, growing to its full size and slicing several attackers in half. In the midst of the next wave of V forces that land inside the cathedral ruins, a lone figure crouches on the glass ceiling looking down upon the chaos below. Amon smiles to himself. "It's so close. Almost time to begin isn't it Kaneki?"…

He looks towards the north, where a humongous force approaches on the wind. Meanwhile, Juuzou shouts in alarm as the stone slab beneath his feet starts to crack, exploding upwards as three masked men wearing black pork hats and trench coats dust themselves off and face the group of some of the most powerful people in Tokyo. The man in the middle tips his hat in greeting and smiles specifically at Eto. "Good evening, Ms Yoshimura. I hope your father is doing well". Eto glares at the intruder. "Kaiko… So you poked your own head above ground then? I always pinned you as an antisocial type". Kaiko shrugs, grinning. "I can't rightly sit about while you and Ken Kaneki are trying so hard to tear apart the only thing keeping this city intact can I?" He motions to the two similarly masked men to his left and right. At once, the two tall ghouls activate their Kagune, crouching in anticipation of the oncoming combat. Kaiko makes a show of turning on his heel. "I can't stick around, but I hope you have a good time with my cleaners here"… Eto curses loudly as one of the cleaners Kagune nearly impales her. "Shit! Those are two of V's Cleaners. Professional killers that have most likely been altered to insane strength heights". The next few minutes are a fight for survival among the leaders group within the cathedral ruins. The other forces of V steadily dispatch the other investigators and ghouls until only the group in the ruins centre are left standing.

Urie grits his teeth as one of the Cleaners Kagune rip into his left side. "Shit Shit Shit! We've gotta come up with something quick!" During the battle, nobody notices the figure running across the ceiling above them, or the echoing footsteps along the fleshy tunnel of the 24th Ward passing beneath the ruin. All at once, everything changes. The two Cleaners are knocked into the air by the force of Kaneki using his Kagune to literally burst open the heavy stone floor and jump up into the fray. As he leaps up into the light, Amon pulls up his hood and cannonballs into the glass frame, shattering it and falling to the floor along with millions of glass shards. As the dust and glass clears, V soldiers and the Cleaners move cautiously forward to meet these new combatants. Almost simultaneously, both Kaneki and Amon rise to their feet, Amon drawing out his Kagune and Kaneki using both his 2 Quinque and his own Kagune to begin slicing through the Cleaner on the left while Amon impales the ghoul on the right. Eto and Suzuya join the fray by using the distraction to incur massive casualties among the lesser ghouls of V. Urie and everyone else follows suit, and in no time, every single agent of V in the room lies dead at the feet of the panting survivors. As if on cue, everyone turns to look at Kaneki. Urie steps forward first. "You said you would be here when I returned from Cochlea. Why weren't you here when we needed you?!" He slams his fist into a pillar. "Many of the people I knew died tonight in this chamber. Can you feel the loss like a human can?" He looks to the black haired reaper again, but is interrupted by a low cough. Kotarou Amon stands face to face with Kaneki. "At last we meet again, Ken Kaneki". Kaneki's face looks as if he were expecting Amon to be here all along… until he looks the man in the face. He stops breathing for a moment, then removes his glasses. "Is… Is that… you? Auron Tanderus?" …


	13. Chapter 13 - Dawn of Tomorrow

Kaneki stares at the face of a dream he once had and freezes. Instead of even uttering a word, he steps forward and lays a tentative hand on the other One Eyes shoulder, as if to see if he was actually there or not. "Is that really you Auron?" Amon Kotarou looks into the eyes of Ken Kaneki and frowns when he sees disbelief there. Surely he had expected this. He already acknowledged that I was alive didn't he? "Kaneki. You need to focus. What's wrong? Who is this Auron Tanderus?" Kaneki steps back, shaking his head as if suddenly struck with a headache. His vision goes black and suddenly the Black Reaper falls backwards, eyes closed in blissful unconsciousness. As all of his loved ones and friends run forward to attend to the fallen man, Kaneki opens his eyes…

…To a view of a sunny morning above the clouds. As he scrambles to his feet, he doesn't fall, as if there were solid ground beneath his feet. He turns in awe to look at the heavenly scene surrounding him, but stops, fixated on the man standing before him. Auron Tanderus looked just as he had done when Kaneki 'killed' him in his dream. "Hello Ken Kaneki. It's been awhile hasn't it?" Kaneki combs his hand through his hair. "What the hell is going on here? First I see you drop down in front of me then I start hallucinating?" Auron grins in a laid back kind of way.

"You're here because you need answers if you are to proceed. You need to know about my past". Kaneki's eyes widen as he makes the connection. "Oh… You devious bastard. You never told me the entire story of your past, because it was a lie wasn't it?" Auron nods "You got it. See… Before I joined the CCG, I had really been captured by Aogiri and turned into a half ghoul. There never were any A rated Timekeeper siblings and there was never a SSS rated ghoul called 'Reaper'. I'm sorry I lied, but there were some things I could not tell". Kaneki puffs up his cheeks, letting the air leak out loudly. "I can understand that easily. What I want to know is… how you're here now as Amon Kotarou?"

Auron Tanderus, Commander of the CCG of the apocalypse and SSS rated ghoul Reaper spread his hands. "Because I _am_ Amon Kotarou. I was Amon the entire time Kaneki". Kaneki rubs his forehead painfully. "I still don't understand. If you are Amon, then what was your significance? I thought all that happened in that future was a dream, how can it be anything but?" Auron folds his arms, looking out into the distant sunrise. "Unlike most people, you have been given a second chance. The first time you were at Cochlea during Hinami's escape, you were defeated again by Kishou Arima.

You gave up because you wanted to die. You sat in Cochlea for 9 years while I grew into a different person. The person you see standing before you, Auron Tanderus, is what happened when Amon and you never joined forces again. We both made mistakes, and the whole scenario with Tatara and that future really did happen because of those mistakes". He turns to look directly at Kaneki. "This time we won't make those mistakes will we comrade of mine?" Kaneki grins with the other man, taking his hand in a firm handshake. "Let's go forward together, Amon Kotarou. But we'll need to be wary. This time it's new to both of us". Amon breathes a sigh of relief as Kaneki finally uses his real name. "Yeah, get back out there Ken Kaneki. Your friends are waiting for you, I'm waiting for you to wake up now". As darkness once more envelopes Kaneki, the sunrise scene slips away from him…

Painfully opening his eyes, Kaneki quickly rises to his feet, brushing himself off. Touka and Hinami try to plead with him to stay still while he recovers, but Kaneki waves them off. "I'm fine, really". He turns to face Amon once more, this time walking forward with his hands in his pockets. "At last you show your face, Kotarou Amon". Amon smiles, his own single Kakugan glinting in the darkness, revealing his stolen humanity. "I was waiting for you to tell me when the time was right. Looks like you did without even meaning too". Kaneki shrugs, his usual cold and distant demeanour settling in. "You can sense it too, can't you? V has made their first move, I've just interrogated one of their agents, and I think I know what to do next"… Amon looks at him in surprise with everyone else in the room. "You do? What do you mean?" The Black Reaper looks at all his friends and comrades though hooded eyelids, smiling.

"I discovered who Nimura Furata's handler is. I also have an idea as to where Dr Kanou has disappeared to". Eto cradles her face in her hand. "Shit… He's been with V the entire time hasn't he? His One Eyed ghoul experiments were just weapons for V to use indirectly"… Kaneki shrugs. "This is all purely hypothetical, but what if Kanou was Furata's handler? Furata reported back to him at certain intervals, keeping both him and V in the loop about the goings on within both the CCG and the Clowns. I was just looking into a lead I had at Tokyo International Airport. Dr Kanou had just checked in to a flight to Berlin, Germany under the name Albert Walhurst". Amon smiles at him. "You finally figured it out then? I guess I'll voice your cryptic thoughts then".

He turns to look around at all the people present. Matsuri, Suzuya, Eto, Tatara, Ayato, Yomo, Touka, Hinami, Urie, Saiko, Mitsugi and the Quinx Squad. "What Kaneki is trying to say here is that both of us have always held the possibility that V was never beneath Tokyo in the first place. The CCG and the Washuu Clan began their days in Germany, and we know V and the Washuu's have been tied since the very beginning don't we? We think V might be located somewhere underneath Berlin". In the moment of silence that follows, Yomo suddenly groans in pain, falling to the earth while clutching his neck. Behind him stands Special Class Kishou Arima, staring with dead eyes at Kaneki. The two Reapers face each other across the length of the room, neither man moving an inch. "I never thought V would be so bold as to let you back up here so soon Arima"… The Reaper of the CCG narrows his eyes, instead drawing his Quinque, Ixa.

"I have nothing left to say to a traitor such as you, Ken Kaneki". Kaneki continues to smile. "How can you still think you're untouchable now? V has been exposed. They've even sent their cleaners, and you, to cut off our little rebellion before it blooms fully. But you miscalculated Kishou Arima. It is not I who am the traitor. Not even you, because you were born to serve V weren't you?" Arima stands stock still. "How do you know that?" The One Eye raises his hands, palms outwards. "Because you and Furata are the same. You were sent by V to join the CCG in order to act as both a spy and a tool. You're V's best Cleaner because of your position within the CCG. You're able to slay all of V's enemies under the guise of righteousness. Am I correct?"

Arima confirms this with a barely perceptual nod of his head. Matsuri Washuu steps out from behind the Black Reaper, drawing his Quinque as he did it. "All this time my great grandfather used us. He made us to be the mere pawns of V". He looks behind him at Kaneki, Juuzou, Amon and the Quinx Squad. "I've been a straight backed bastard all my life. It's time I did something about that". Kaneki leaps forward to stop him. "No Matsuri don't do it! Do you want to die?" The son of Commander Washuu smiled at the One Eye, something he had never done before. "Stand down Special Class Kaneki. This is my fight got it?" He pushes forward, yelling in animalistic fury as he expertly dodges a surprise attack from Arima's Naruzami. Urie whistles as he watches the ensuing battle.

"Arima can't even scratch the Special Class. He's amazing to still be alive". As he says this, a collective gasp of horror sounds as Matsuri is impaled by Ixa. As his body goes limp, he throws his head back and screams in fury. " _If I'm going down, I'm taking a piece of you with me!"_ He lunges forward, Arima's eyes widening at the bold last stand. Matsuri's Quinque slices a long, deep gash in the Reapers left side as he falls to the ground. Arima stumbles back, clutching his wounded side. Yomo suddenly leaps up from Touka's arms, summoning his Kagune and landing the third ever blow to Arima's body, tearing muscle and limb in the white haired mans' right arm. Arima responds with inhuman speed, slicing the neck of Renji Yomo with Naruzami. Touka screams and runs forward, catching Yomo before he hits the ground. Yomo looks up at her, smiling. He reaches a hand out towards Kaneki, who steps forward and takes it.

"Kaneki… You must… take care of Touka. Take care of my sister's daughter. Please". Touka gasps. "Why didn't you ever tell me? You're… my uncle?" Yomo stares into her eyes, his own eyes reflecting his contented feeling as his lifeblood drains from his body. "This is the end, isn't it? This is where my story ends". He embraces Touka, and looks at Kaneki and Amon standing next to each other. "But it's not the end for either of you. You must…. See this through to the conclusion Ken Kaneki…. Amon Kotarou. Please…. Protect everyone". Amon nods respectfully at the passing of a good man. Kaneki pulls Touka away as Yomo's eyes close for the last time. Touka cries out, punching Kaneki in the stomach to try and get away from him. "Screw you! Let me care for him, he's hurt!" Kaneki closes his eyes, reasserting himself. "Renji Yomo is gone, Touka. Your uncle is gone, but his last wishes need to be upheld". He instructs Urie and Amon to quickly retrieve the bodies of Matsuri and Yomo.

"Never again. I won't leave a friend behind again, Shirazu". The two One Eyed ghouls look over as Arima steps out of the shadow of a pillar, his wounds seemingly worthless to him. Amon stares down the Reaper, but it's Eto that throws a hand in front of him. "No, it's my turn". As her body is enveloped in her Kakuja form, she sweeps her arm across the row of pillars, causing rubble and debris to rain down on the Reaper. Arima dances out of the way and fires three blast from Naruzami at the One Eyed Owl who takes one in the shoulder, but ignores it and fires countless needles at him. In turn, one needle strikes his right arm again, almost severing it, he ducks back behind a pillar, and Eto's about to fire another round when the sudden silence that follows reveals a sound.

The sound of someone approaching the cathedral through the main doorway. A shuffling sound can be heard, along with the tapping of a wooden stick. A heavily built man comes into the light. Leaning on his wooden support stick, he looks around at the carnage, then at Kishou Arima in the distance, the One Eyed Owl, and the group of investigators and ghouls. "What the hell has been going on while I was gone?" Special Class Shinohara raises an eyebrow as nobody answers his question. Juuzou steps forward as if in a daze. "B…. boss? Is that you?" Shinohara's eyes widen as he recognises the young investigator before him.

"Juuzou! I knew you were here". He smiles, patting the young man on the head, and beholds the rest of the assembly. Upon seeing Amon, with his tattered robes and single Kakugan, he sighs. "I never knew what happened to you Amon. Did Kanou get to you?" Amon nods, and Kaneki comes into view behind him. Shinohara frowns. "Who are you? Are you with the CCG, or are you a ghoul? I was told by the nurse that some kind of ceasefire was established". Kaneki smiles at the man in front of him. "It's an honour to meet you, Special Class Shinohara. In answer to your question, yes. I am Special Class Ken Kaneki, and the SS rated ghoul Centipede".

Shinohara's eyes widen. "Centipede? You're the one with the eyepatch!" Kaneki looks at him intently. "That was all a long time ago sir, didn't you know?" Shinohara frowns. "Know what?" Juuzou looks up at him, surprised. "Mr Shinohara, you've been unconscious for almost 5 years". His eyes widen as the full truth of his situation sinks in. "5 years? What… Never mind that now. By the news I was told when I awoke, Special Class Arima has been an agent of V for some time. I'm afraid I can't use a weapon right now. Can you finish this without me? That _is_ the Reaper you know". Kaneki pats him on the shoulder and motions for Juuzou and Amon to follow him. "Don't worry sir. I've got experience in this". As he instructs Juuzou and Amon to move to the left and right exits, he advances on Arima down the middle row of pews. "This is it Kishou Arima. Will you stay and try to kill another? Or will you return to Kaiko. Tell him of his failed plan?" Arima says nothing, his expression completely emotionless. Kaneki pushes him around towards the exit, giving him a shove. "Begone, Cleaner. Don't come back to the surface unless you want to perish"… Kishou Arima stands there for a full minute before silently turning on his heel and walking out of the cathedral…

One week later…

A gathering of people stood in a semicircle atop a hill in Tokyo's most prestigious cemetery. A freshly dug grave lay before an equally freshly planted Oak tree. This was the funeral service of Renji Yomo, SS rated ghoul 'Raven' and good friend to many present. Several people had given speeches during the funeral, including Touka, Ayato, Hinami and even Commander Washuu himself. Now it was Kaneki's turn to give a speech. Making his way from his seat behind the pedestal and microphone, he brushes himself down and steps up. "Renji Yomo was both a good friend and good uncle to everyone he knew. In his younger days, Yomo was indeed a hothead". He smiles. "Enemies with Aogiri, the CCG and the Clowns, Yomo refused to let himself be led by others. Instead, he settled in the 20th Ward at Anteiku in order to redeem himself. He has done this. Renji gave his life in order to protect his family, which is something I'm sure all of you can relate to…"

He looks around at the attendees. Touka, Hinami, Nishio and the other ghouls at :re, Eto, Tatara, Ayato and many members of Aogiri Tree, Juuzou, Shiniohara, Iwa, Urie and the Quinx plus countless other investigators. "Today, along with the service to Matsuri Washuu in the Washuu Tomb yesterday, has brought people who used to be bitter enemies together. This ceasefire, no. This alliance has been built on the sacrifices of others. Now that these souls have been laid to rest, it is time to move on. Time to progress". He pauses, then launches into his closing verse. "Kishou Arima and V have retreated. The CCG will not suffer from his absence, as I will take his place as Black Reaper. Aogiri Tree and the CCG will continue to work together. This doesn't mean that the CCG cannot continue to operate in ghoul related crimes. We all know that there will always be ghouls that stray from the path. But I hope that with this agreement, one day V will cease to exist. For now, we are safe".

As he steps down and returns to his seat, the audience breaks into applause at this unusually positive speech from the Black Reaper. After the funeral guests go home, Kaneki is left with his inner circle of friends. He had already decided what to do about Doctor Kanou. "Urie. You and the rest of the Quinx Squad will be going to Berlin in a month in order to pick up Kanou's trail. If the CCG actually has an office there, V will be certain to have ties to it". Urie frowns. "The CCG has an office in Berlin?" Kaneki nods. "Commander Washuu exiled his grandfather from the Washuu Clan. He's gone to Germany to command the forces there… If Kanou is with V, he may make a mistake at some point. I've been given authority by the Commander to promote you to Associate Special Class to aid you in making contact with the Berlin office". Urie is stunned. Only three weeks earlier he had been promoted to First Class. Now he was an Associate? "Thank you sir!" Kaneki pats him on the back.

"Nishio and Shinohara here will be accompanying you in your endeavours. Shinohara can't go back to active duty for at least a year so he'll come along as advisory backup". The Special Class and glasses-wearing ghoul nodded in agreement. He looks at Juuzou, Touka, and Hinami. You ladies will be coming with Juuzou and I to the CCG Academy on a single semester teaching course". He smiles broadly as all three of them exclaim in shock. "But I can't teach kids!" Juuzou lays a dramatic hand across his brow. Touka glares at Kaneki. "You're joking aren't you?" "Of course not". She sighs, taking Hinami by the arm and hauling her towards the Aogiri campsite. "Let's go Hinami. You need sleep"…

As the sun drops into the west, Kaneki stands alone, looking off into the cityscape below him. Amon walks up behind him, Donato following close by. "I'm going to go back to the CCG. I feel that it's been… cleansed now". Kaneki raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I don't know if you'd fit in very well". Amon looks at him pointedly. "You manage, don't you?" The Black Reaper laughs with his friend. "I guess you're right Amon Kotarou. What of you, Donato? What will you do?" Donato smiles devilishly. "Me? I've been offered a job as a lecturer on Ghoul Phycology at the Academy". Kaneki's jaw drops. "You aren't joking are you?" He lets it be. "Will you take up the promotion you 'posthumously got?" Amon nods. "I'll re-enter the CCG as a Special Class Investigator. I hear you're now in charge of the S0 Division. Kaneki Squad?" Kaneki laughs. "Reaper Squad. I've also been given command of S3 Division. I really have replaced Arima haven't I?" Amon looks out into the distance. "Things are going to be interesting for the next year… I assume you guessed the truth about V also?" Kaneki looks at him. "Kanou works for V. The CCG began in Germany, so did the Washuu Clan. I can only assume that V's Headquarters is beneath Berlin somewhere". He stares at the Oak sapling behind Yomo's grave. "I've got you now, Kaiko, Arima. Just try and stop me"…


End file.
